Casamentera del amor
by ximsol182
Summary: Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida y la hara cuestionarse sobre esto. ULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Alice la popular! Ren y Fabia

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Amores cruzados**  
><strong>

**Pareja:** ShunXAlice

**Sinopsis:** Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida. Alice se cuestionara si importa mas ella o los demas.

**Otras parejas:** DanXRuno, AceXMira, RafeXPaige, RenXFabia, MaruchoXRen, KeithXLync, AliceXLync, MasonXLena, RenXZenet, JesseXZenet, AnubiasXSellon, DanXMira, JulieXBilly, ShadowXMylene, JoeXChan (cameo), AceXJulie

* * *

><p><strong>Casamentera del amor<strong>

Zenet, Lena y Paige eran las chicas problemáticas de la Academia. Se la pasaban haciendo bromas pesadas a todos, especialmente Zenet y Paige. Era la hora del almuerzo y todas se encontraban comiendo unos emparedados que hizo Lena.

-Ja! Es divertido hacer bromas, pero también hay que hacer un espacio al amor!-decía Zenet, devorándose uno de huevo

-Estas enamorada, Zenet?-preguntó Lena, con interés

-Si…de dos chicos. Estoy entre Ren Krawler, del 2º año y Jesse Glenn, del último año. Pero más me interesa Ren. Jesse solo se la pasa en el club de literatura y el de teatro! Y esta clavadísimo en lo que hace! No tendrá tiempo para mí, así que prefiero a Ren. Y tú, Lena? Has avanzado algo con Mason?

La peliazul, solo se acomodó las gafas y se sonrojó.

-No…-Puede que le guste Fabia Sheen, del 2º año. Pero aun no hay nada entre ellos! Llamare a Gehabich del 3º año para que me ayude con esto!

-Gehabich?

-Sí, Alice Gehabich. Es quien se encarga de unir a todas las parejas de la Academia. Ella unió a Joe Brown y Chan Lee el año pasado. La iré a buscar

Zenet sonrió pícaramente. Lena fue corriendo a buscar a la tal Alice Gehabich.

-Tal vez yo también la llame para que me eche una mano con Ren…Pero antes. Te hago una apuesta, Paige!

-Eh?-

-Si consigues besar a un chico, Lena y yo te pagamos todos nuestros ahorros!

-De cuanto hablamos?

-$2000

-Suena genial! Iré a buscar un chico ya!-Paige iba a levantarse de su asiento pero Zenet la detuvo.

-No tan rápido!….El chico que debes besar es…Rafe, del 1º año

Paige casi se atraganta con su emparedado de atún. Rafe? El loser mas loser de todo 1º año? Aj, ni muerta. Pero $2000 merecían la pena

.

.

.

-Alice! Alice!-chillaba un pequeño niño rubio, buscando a cierta chica por los corredores del 3º año. Se llamaba Choji Marukura y estaba en 3º año, pero le decían Marucho. Encontró a la tal Alice, rodeada de sus amigas. De ellas, el solo conocía a Mira y Runo.

-Alice! Te necesito para algo!

-Ah, Marucho, que pasa?-preguntó la joven, levantándose de su asiento para encontrarse con Marucho

-Vaya! Parece que tienes una nueva misión de amores para alguien, Alice!-rió Runo

Era verdad. Alice Gehabich era una de las chicas más populares del 3º año y tal vez de toda la Academia. Su popularidad se debía a unir parejas entre los chicos y chicas de la Academia. Pero su popularidad había aumentado desde que había conseguido unir a Joe y Chan hacia un año. Alice era una chica carismática, querida por todos. Pero tenía un problema

No tenía novio.

Pero si tenia a un chico entre sus intereses amorosos.

**Shun Kazami, de 3º año**

Pero aun así, a ella le parecía inalcanzable. Después de _**aquel**_ incidente hace 3 años, dudaba que todo volviera a ser como antes.

La voz chillona de Marucho la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Este…mi amigo Ren acaba de tronar con su novia. Crees poder engancharlo con alguien? Necesito una chica de su tipo.

-De acuerdo!-sonrió la pelinaranja-Que tipo de chicas le gustan a Ren?

-Ehhh...del tipo serias y tranquilas. Un poco mandonas y muy inteligentes.

-Lo tengo! Llamaré a Fabia Sheen-volteó a pedir opiniones de sus demas amigas-Que opinan, chicas?

-Ren y Fabia?

-Suena cute!-chilló Julie

-Entonces llamaré a Ren para que el y Fabia queden en algun lugar-pensó Marucho-Me buscas el lugar. De acuerdo, Alice?

-De acuerdo!

Tal vez unir a Fabia y Ren le quite a Shun de la cabeza

.

.

.

Mientras la sonriente pelinaranja hablaba con Runo y Mira, un chico inexpresivo moreno la miraba de reojo, con molestia. Junto a él, estaba un chico castaño quien devoraba un pan, un joven peliverde quien miraba a otro lado y un chico peliazul de corte taza

-Ahí va ella de nuevo. Uniendo parejas…-comentó Shun Kazami, el moreno

-Qué tiene eso de malo?-preguntó Dan, quien devoraba un gran pan de jamón y mayonesa-El amor es para bobos, pero me parece que lo que hace es lindo

-Sí, lo sé. Pero cuando tendrá tiempo de buscarse ella un novio por andar uniendo a personas. Terminará solterona o siendo casamentera. No les parece, chicos?

Dan solo se limitó a comer su pan con mayonesa y Ace solo asintió sin mucho interés, pero volteando a ver a su amor secreto, Mira Clay, una de las amigas de Alice.

-Agh…Ustedes no opinan porque también están enamorados! Ace se muere por Mira y Dan por Runo!

-Oye! A mí no me gusta Runo!

-Ustedes solo pelean, pero puedo ver algo mas entre los dos!

-Ay, cállate, Shun!-se quejó Dan, volviendo a su tarea de comer su gran pan de mayonesa

-Tontos enamorados…Tu qué opinas, Rafe?-preguntó Shun, dirigiéndose al menor del grupo, de cabello azul con corte taza y grandes ojos purpuras.

-Sería muy lindo tener una novia!

Shun lo miro, entre disgusto y sorpresa

-No digas cosas sin sentido!

-Eh, por qué?

-Porque esas cosas no se pueden decir así sin más. Tu eres nuevo, Rafe. Necesitas aprender a juzgar a las mujeres!

-O sea, tu sabes de mujeres?-preguntó Rafe. Shun se sonrojó violentamente. Para que tocó el tema!

-Ehhh…yo…ve a conseguirme más yogur helado, de acuerdo, Rafe?

-Está bien!-sonrió el menor

De pronto se oyó una voz desconocida.

-Espera un momento, Rafe!

Shun, Dan, Ace y Rafe voltearon. Era una chica con el uniforme del colegio, pero no traía la chaqueta, solo la blusa y una falda, la cual iba sobre unos shorts deportivos. Tenía pelo rosado corto, unos senos muy grandes, que quedaban rápidamente opacados por sus músculos. Y una mirada intimidante. Rápidamente sonaron murmullos.

-Uf, esa no es…?

-Paige, del 1º año

-Sí que es una marimacho!

-A que vendrá?

Todos la miraron entre asustados e intrigados. Pero Paige solo tenía ojos para el menor del grupo, el del cabello azul de corte taza.

-Tu…eres muy guapo, Rafe. Quieres…salir conmigo?

Sonaron risas sin disimulo entre el grupo. Pero si Paige no era bonita! Solo Rafe no rio. Al fin una oportunidad de conseguir una novia!

-Claro! Con gusto lo hare!

-QUEEE?-sonaron unos chillidos que se oyeron en toda la Academia

.

.

.

Alice coordinó con Fabia para que se vea con Ren en el parque. Era un buen inicio. No se conocían mucho, así que lo principal era empezar en un lugar neutral para que, si no se gustaban, cada uno podía huir por su lado. Las precauciones fueron innecesarias, ya que rápidamente Ren y Fabia se tomaron de las manos y caminaron por el parque. Alice sonrió, satisfecha

En eso oyó una voz familiar.

-Te estás divirtiendo mucho uniendo parejas, no?

Alice tembló. Quiso saludarlo alegremente como era hace **_aquellos_** días, pero no podía. Todo había sido culpa de _**ella**_.

-Sí. Me gusta ver felices a las personas. _**Tú**_ lo sabes más que nadie

-Como sea…Si sigues así, terminaras solterona o siendo casamentera de por vida!-contestó el moreno, sin mucho interés.

La pelinaranja se quedo sorprendida. Había pasado tanto tiempo uniendo parejas entre chicos y chicas de la Academia, que se le había olvidado ella misma. Lo vio directamente a la cara. Si, ella amaba a Shun. Pero como se atrevía a decirle eso? Y pensar que hace algunos años ellos eran muy unidos hasta que **_ella_** arruino todo. Trató de calmar la compostura y finalmente habló

-Ah si? Pues que yo sepa, tu tampoco tienes novia Shun!

Ahora era Shun quien estaba sorprendido. Alice sonrió triunfal.

-Y por haberme dicho eso, ni creas que voy a conseguirte una novia!

El aludido solo rio. "Cuál era el chiste?" pensó Alice

-Me da igual. Ninguna de las chicas de la Academia son mi tipo. Yo soy muy exigente!

Y sin mas que decir, volteó y se marchó.

Alice iba a detenerlo y responderle, pero cayó en la cuenta en lo último que había dicho Shun

"Yo soy muy exigente!"

Acaso ella no se ajustaba a sus expectativas?

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me sorprende ver a tantos avidos lectores del ShunAlice (sobre todo Sakari, a quien veo comentando en cada fic ShunAlice en FanFiction). Este fic va dedicadao a todas esps lectores! Ya esta en suspenso! Cual es el pasado entre Shun y Alice?

En este capitulo Alice une a Ren y Fabia

**Proximo capitulo:** Alice une a Ace y Mira


	2. Alice la brillante! Ace y Mira

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Amores cruzados**  
><strong>

**Pareja:** ShunXAlice

**Sinopsis:** Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida. Alice se cuestionara si importa mas ella o los demas.

**Otras parejas:** DanXRuno, **AceXMira**, RafeXPaige, RenXFabia, MaruchoXRen, KeithXLync, AliceXLync, MasonXLena, RenXZenet, JesseXZenet, AnubiasXSellon, DanXMira, JulieXBilly, ShadowXMylene, JoeXChan (cameo), AceXJulie

* * *

><p><strong>Casamentera del amor<strong>

Dan se encontraba en el salón de 3°, contando a sus amigos como había conseguido que le den un súper taco en su tienda favorita. Resulta que les daban tacos gigantes a las 500 primeras personas en venir a la tienda. Y por desgracia él había acabado siendo el numero 501.

-Y entonces hice un gran escándalo hasta que me hicieron caso y me dieron un súper taco! Con frijoles extra! Creo que voy a cantar mi canción de los tacos ahora…

-NO!-gritaron Shun, Ace y Rafe al mismo tiempo

-Ay, que aguados!

En eso sonó un tono de celular. Era el de Rafe

Ah! Es Paige!-dijo feliz el peliazul mientras leía el SMS

_"Hols, Rafe! Ksi no tngo tiempo pro podrías vnir al pasillo ya, xfa? T spro. Paige : )"_

-Disculpen, pero tendré que encontrarme con Paige en el pasillo. Adiós, chicos!

-Rafe, espera!-lo llamó Shun al menor, quien no lo oyó y se marchó

-Qué te pasa?-preguntó Dan

-Esa Paige me da mala espina…

-Ay, cálmate, señor paranoico!

-Disculpen, yo también me tengo que ir…-se excusó Ace, quien también se fue.

-Todos andan raros hoy, no?

-El amor anda flotando en el aire, Dan…-comentó Shun, volteando a ver a Alice, quien se iba del salón. Se volteó como si no le importara

-Menos mal que el amor es solo para tontos y a mí no me afecta!

.

.

.

Ace se encontraba caminando en dirección al baño, esperando que nadie lo vea. En eso cayó en la cuenta de algo. La persona con la que iba a encontrarse era una chica. Tendría que ir al baño de las chicas o al de chicos? No quería hacer roche, así que se metió al baño de hombres. Para su sorpresa, la chica llegó puntual y entró al baño de hombres como si nada. Nadie de los que estaban adentro le dijo nada. Después de todo era muy conocida en casos del amor, y sabía que la necesitaban de vez en cuando para esas cosas. Era Alice Gehabich.

-Hola! En que te puedo ayudar, Ace?

-Quiero que me ayudes a conseguir a una chica, Alice?

-Ah, bueno! Pero cuál es tu tipo?

-No quiero cualquier chica. Es una en especial…

-En serio? Quién es?

-Mira Clay, de 3°. Es tu amiga.

-Claro! Podría ayudarte con ella. Podrian encontrarse en algun lugar y...

-No! Quiero que sea privado. Será una declaración de amor.

La pelinaranja sonrió

-Ah! Por que no lo dijiste antes? Claro que te ayudaré! Pero dejame pensar en una forma original en la que te puedas declarar!

-Gracias, Alice!-dijo el peliverde mientras veia a la mayor marcharse

.

.

.

-Asi que a Ace le gusta Mira! Sera muy difícil, porque yo he visto que anda pegada como lapa a su hermano Keith y coquetea mucho a Dan. Me pregunto si tendrá alguna oportunidad

-Claro que las tiene. Yo he visto a Mira-se oyó una voz

Alice volteó. Sabía quien era

-Shun! Que haces aquí? Y como haces para aparecerte en todo tipo de lugares?

El moreno solo la miró fríamente. Alice no dijo nada. Podía recordar fragmentos de su vida anterior, cuando ambos eran muy unidos

Hasta que vino ese momento

**_Ese beso_**

**_Esa bofetada_**

**_Ese llanto_**

**_Ese rompimiento de amistad…_**

-Alice!-gritó el moreno, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Ah, lo siento!

-Como te iba diciendo. A Mira si le gusta Ace. Coquetea con Dan, pero es porque ha visto a Julie coquetearle y cree que esta fuera de su alcance.

-Como lo sabes

-Yo sé todo lo que sienten mis amigos-sonrió Shun-El entusiasmo de Dan…Las inseguridades de Ace…Los complejos de Rafe…

Las palabras sonaron en la cabeza de Alice

_"Yo sé todo lo que sienten mis amigos…"_

Se sintió triste, pero se mantuvo firme y pregunto a Shun por más información.

-Y que sabes de Ace? No me dijo mucho

-Ya te lo dijo. Le gusta Mira. Pero es demasiado inseguro para declarársele y ha visto a Mira coquetear a Dan. También el cree que no puede con ella. Que irónico, no?

-Si…irónico. Ambos sienten lo mismo pero ninguno lo sabe-dijo despacio la pelinaranja, bajando la cabeza-Pero…yo puedo hacer que uno de ellos de el primer paso!

Levantó la cabeza, emocionada y se abalanzó a Shun, abrazándolo. Sabía que no era correcto después de lo que había pasado hace años, pero no lo pudo evitar.

-Muchas gracias, Shun!

Dijo feliz, antes de irse. Un ligero sonrojo se asomó a las mejillas del moreno.

.

.

.

Ace iba caminando por el salón de los microondas, dispuesto a calentar su almuerzo. En eso apareció Alice, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el

-Ace! Lo tengo! Lo tengo!

-Alice, que te pasa?

-Si tienes una oportunidad con Mira?

-Que dices? Estas segura?

-Si! Solo necesitas dar el primer paso.

El peliverde se quedó atónito y habló dentro de unos minutos. O sea Mira sentía lo mismo por él? El tenía que declararse?

-Pero cómo? Soy malo con las palabras

La pelinaranja sonrió más ampliamente

-Te gusta la decoración, Ace?

-Nah! Es para maricas!

-No digas esas cosas, que no es cierto! Te servirá para tu declaración

-Qué? Estás loca! Como lo hago?-El peliverde estaba dudando de la veracidad de Alice, pero sabía que ella era las casamentera de la Academia y sus planes de conquista y emparejamiento nunca fallaban. Habría que confiar.

-Bueno...esto es lo que podrías hacer-dijo Alice mientras le murmuraba algo al oído a Ace. Este la estuvo escuchando hasta que ella llegó al final y se sonrojó

-Qué? Yo no voy a hacer eso!

-No es tan malo, además, no quieres tu a Mira?

-Si…la amo

-Entonces hazlo! Necesitamos plumones, papeles de colores y tijeras y cinta adhesiva!

Ambos fueron corriendo al salón da arte a buscar todo eso. Con la emoción Ace olvido su almuerzo.

Justo por ahi pasaba Paige, quien pensaba que regalarle a Rafe su "novio" que en verdad salia con el para ganar una apuesta. Curiosa, se acercó a ver que contenia. Era unas costillas de cerdo con ensalada de patata. Se veia bueno

-Ya se que le regalaré a Rafe! Asi tendre su amor, luego el beso y finalmente los $2000!-gritó ella mientras iba a buscar al peliazul

.

.

.

Mira, junto a Julie y Runo salian de sus clases del dia. Alice no estaba con ellas, pero supusieron que se encontraba ayudando a alguien con sus problemas de amor, como siempre. La joven pelinaranja de pelo corto se disponia a abrir su casillero cuando se encontró con la sorpresa.

Había un gran corazón gigante de papel seda cubriendo el casillero de Mira. En el corazón decía "Atraviesas cada pliegue de mi corazón". Había una abertura en el medio, como para abrirlo. Ella lo abrió y encontró un corazón más pequeño. En ese decia "Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi". Tambien se abría. Descubrió, emocionada, que cada corazón contenia un mensaje:

"Te amo, Mira Clay"

"No sé qué haría sin ti"

"Me enloqueces!"

"Eres lo máximo!"

Mira quedó un poco avergonzada pero se notó un ligero sonrojo. Algunos curiosos reían, pero otros miraban con atención la gran sorpresa que había hecho Ace en el casillero de Mira. Ella seguía abriendo más corazones con mensajes lindos ahí hasta que llego a un pequeño corazón de cartón rojo en el que decía:

"Voltea a tu derecha"

Ella obedeció. Ace se encontraba ahí, abriendo sus brazos, muy avergonzado pero feliz a la vez. Sacó de su bolsillo un último corazón. Uno pequeño, de carton rosado que decía:

"Quieres ser mi novia?"

Ambos se miraron por mucho rato. Todos los chicos de 3º se encontraban ahí, esperando la respuesta de Mira. Ella lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que si, Ace!-dijo ella, yendo a abrazarlo

.Se oyó un "Awwwwwww!" de todos los que estaban ahí.

-Bueno! Otra pareja unida el día de hoy!-sonrió Alice. En eso volteó y vio a Shun quien observaba a la pareja y después a ella. Alice se le acercó. No era lo correcto después de lo que había pasado hace años, pero tenía que hacerlo

-Gracias, Shun…

-Eh? Por qué me lo agradeces?

-Porque si no fuera por ti, Ace y Mira nunca se hubieran unido

-Ven con nosotros, Alice!-sintió que una mano amiga le tomaba la mano

-Mira! Ace! Y? ahora qué planes tienen?

-Disfrutaremos nuestro romance al máximo-respondió Mira-Pero antes vamos a tomar unos helados y queremos que nos acompañes!

-Eh? Por qué?

-Es un agradecimiento por habernos ayudado a que estemos juntos!-dijo Ace

La pelinaranja dejó que la nueva pareja le tome cada mano y se la llevaran de ahí. Shun solo dio un suspiro de enojo y se marcho

-Ojala que sea la última vez que ayude a esa después de**_ lo_** que me hizo!…**_Me_ **humilló frente a todos y **_lo peor_** fue que…

Es que no habia oportunidad de que Shun olvidara el pasado?

Pero...

Habia sentido algo con el abrazo que ella le habia dado antes

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Q tal? Alice unió a Ace y Mira. Tranquilos, q el ShunAlice llegara pronto.

**Proximo capitulo: **Alice une a Dan y Runo. El secreto de Shun y Alice será revelado?


	3. Alice la dulce! Dan y Runo

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Amores cruzados**  
><strong>

**Pareja:** ShunXAlice

**Sinopsis:** Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida. Alice se cuestionara si importa mas ella o los demas.

**Otras parejas:** **DanXRuno**, AceXMira, RafeXPaige, RenXFabia, MaruchoXRen, KeithXLync, AliceXLync, MasonXLena, RenXZenet, JesseXZenet, AnubiasXSellon, DanXMira, JulieXBilly, ShadowXMylene, JoeXChan (cameo), AceXJulie

* * *

><p><strong>Casamentera del amor<strong>

Alice se encontraba hablando con Lena Isis de 4° año. Ella le pedía que le ayude a estar con Mason Brown, del mismo año. Se acercaba el día de San Valentín y quería que él le regale un chocolate. Alice le comentaba sobre lo que podría hacer para ese día.

-Pero no se…Mason solo me ve como su amiga. Él está enamorado de Fabia

-Sí, pero ahora sale con Ren. Tienes el camino libre.

-No se…yo no soy bonita, Alice. Solo me ve como su amiga y a él le gustan las chicas bonitas. Él es superficial, sin más. Desearía tener lo necesario para que el voltee a verme!

Un recuerdo le vino a Alice a la mente. Pensaba en **_eso_** todos los días de su vida, después de **_ese_** incidente, pero por que ahora?

_Flashback_

_Dos chicos se encontraban en medio de su graduación de la escuela primeria. Ahora pasaban a secundaria en un lugar llamado la Academia. Ella vestía una cola de caballo para ordenar su abundante cabello naranja mientras que el lucía también una cola de caballo en su largo cabello negro. _

_-Qué alegría, Shun! Ahora ya hemos entrado a secundaria! Todo será diferente ahora!_

_-Bah, será igual que en primaria_

_-Ay, no seas aguafiestas, Shun! Pero no importa. Yo me encargare de que la secundaria sea la mejor época de nuestra vida!_

_Shun dejó de caminar, dejando a Alice. Ella volteó. Shun la veía de un modo extraño_

_-Alice…_

_-Sí, Shun?_

_-Alice…yo…_

_Entonces ella sintió que la mano de Shun la atrajo hacia él y sucedió_

_Un beso_

_Alice no se movió. Se quedó sorprendida. Estaba a punto de rodearle los brazos y devolverle el beso cuando vio a su alrededor._

_Algo rompió ese momento mágico_

_Dan y Ace, amigos de Shun, se encontraban haciéndoles porras. Un tal Jesse Glenn, de 2° año recitaba frases amorosas dedicándolas al beso de ambos chicos y una pequeña niña pelirosada con apariencia de marimacha decía "Que asco!"_

_Avergonzada, Alice apartó a Shun de un empellón_

_-Tonto! Como se te ocurre hacer eso en público!_

_Ella salió corriendo, tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Shun quiso detenerla pero ella, en su desesperación se le salió unas palabras que no quería decir_

_"Te odio! No te soporto!"_

_Y se marchó, dejando a Shun triste y decepcionado._

_Al otro día, en su primer día en la Academia, Alice se sorprendió de ver que Shun se había cortado su cola de caballo y no le dirigía la palabra en lo absoluto. Al principio quiso hablarle pero él la trataba con tanta indiferencia que ella decidió no hablarle. _

_Fin Flashback_

-Eh? Alice! Estas bien!-sonó una voz lejana. Alice despertó, era Lena

-Ah…yo. Estaba recordando algo del pasado. Con un chico.

-Ya veo, de cualquier forma me vas a ayudar?

-Claro, solo necesito…

-ALICE!-sonó una voz chillona conocida. La aludida volteó, era su mejor amiga Runo.

-Runo! Que sucede?

-Necesito que me ayudes con Dan!

-Pero yo creia que eran amigos cercanos, y parece que ambos se gustan

-Si, pero no somos nada. Necesito que seamos algo para que ninguna chica se acerque a coquetearle!

-Le coquetean?

-Varias chicas! Lo ganan con halagos, apapachos y comida! Y Julie y Mira estan ahi!

-Mira? Pero ella sale con Ace!

-Lo se, por eso ha reducido su tiempo en perseguir a Dan y ahora solo lo saluda de abrazo. Y la relación entre Julie y Billy se esta pudriendo, asi que aprovecha para coquetear con Dan. Nesecito tu ayuda para que seamos novios!

La pelinaranja soltó una risa nerviosa. Iba a ser dificil ya que Runo era muy histerica (aunque no tanto como Paige del 1° año) y Dan era un inmaduro. Pero habria que intentarlo. Iba a ser un reto interesante

-Bien. Te ayudaré

-Que? Pero si yo llegué primero!-se quejó Lena, que aun seguía ahí.

-Mala suerte, yo soy su mejor amiga, Isis-rió Runo sacando la lengua

Esto iba a acabar mal asi que Alice trató de apaciguar a la mayor

-Te prometo que te ayudo con Mason despues de que ayude a Runo con Dan y antes de San Valentín.

La peliazul se acomodó los lentes y asintió

-Trato hecho

.

.

.

-Y como te puedo ayudar con Dan?

-Más que nada quiero que me vea diferente. Como a una chica. El cree que soy una marimacho

-Acaso eso no es cierto?

-Alice!

-Bueno...ambas somos amigas de Dan, asi que tenemos una idea para el plan de conquista-pensó la pelinaranja en voz alta

-Cierto, el es inmaduro, ruidoso, presumido, buen amigo, leal, goloso y...

-Eso es! Goloso!-gritó Alice, quien ya tenía un plan

-En que estás pensando?

-Ya lo verás

.

.

.

-Ay, Shun! Estoy súper enamorado de Paige!-suspiraba Rafe, en el salón de 3°. Era recreo, asi que se habia quedado a visitar a su amigo.

-A mí ni me vengas a contar esas cosas…Ahora Dan pasa mucho tiempo con Runo y Ace con Mira.

-No te quejes. Aun tienen tiempo para nosotros

-Sí, pero por que tanto interés en el amor?

-No has oído el dicho "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles"?

-De que hablas, Rafe?

-Búscate una novia! Alice, por ejemplo! Pasas mucho tiempo con ella

-Ni se te ocurra decir su nombre de nuevo!-gritó enfadado el moreno, marchándose del salón

-Shun…

En eso Rafe sintió unos pasos fuertes que avanzaban.

-Rafe! Estas aquí?

El peliazul sonrió, agitando la mano para llamar a su "novia".

-Paige!

Después de que ella se le "declarara" ayer, ella lo había citado en el salón. Lo fue a buscar y ambos se habían marchado ya a la azotea. Rafe estaba encantado de que por fin una chica le haga caso. Lo que no sabía es que para Paige todo era solo una apuesta con sus amigas y ganar $2000 si besaba al "chico mas loser de 1° año", o sea Rafe.

-Ayer casi no hablamos. Solo te me declaraste, te dije que sí y saliste corriendo.

-A que quieres llegar?

-Que creo que deberíamos conocernos más!-contesto Rafe, quien estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Paige estaba tranquila, pero no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo.

-Bueno…soy Rafe. En verdad mi nombre es Raf…..*se lo dice al oído el nombre completo*, pero todos me dicen Rafe. Me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos, jugar videojuegos de matar zombis con Marucho…Chouji Marukura de 3°, lo conoces? Bueno como te iba diciendo, mi color favorito es el amarillo, soy pacifista y me encanta el queso derretido!

"Habla mucho para ser un chico" pensó Paige

Un sonrojo cruzo la cara del chico

-Supongo que mi cabello te da risa. A mucha gente le da. Veras, es que cuando me gradué de la primaria y antes de entrar a la Academia decidí tener un corte de pelo genial, como el de Linus. Lo conoces? Linus Claude, está en el último año. Es un familiar mío. Bueno, la cosa es que quería un cabello como el suyo y quise hacerme la prueba, pero me quedo tan mal que…-el peliazul se sonrojó, acomodándose los mechones de su peinado de taza-…quedó así de espantoso

Paige no dijo nada. Se quedó estupefacta. Rafe tembló. Y si habia hablado de más?

-Lo siento! No quise decir eso! Tal vez te he aburrido con mi conversación! Yo...yo...-quiso pararse y salir corriendo pero con tan mala suerte que tropezó de cara en un charco.

"Genial" pensó "Ahora Paige cree que soy patético y no querrá verme nunca más"

-Uh...Rafe? Estas bien?-preguntó ella, mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo ayudaba a levantarse. De pronto empezó a reirse descontroladamente

-Jajajaja! Que cómico!

-Que te pasa?

-Eres divertido, Rafe

Lo que habia pasado es que al caer en el charco, todo su arreglado cabello de taza se había arruinado.

.

.

.

-Ya tengo una idea!-pensaba Alice en voz alta-Solo necesito que esten juntos a solas, pero como?

-Hablando sola, Alice?-se burló Shun, quien pasaba por ahí

Ella lo ignoró y siguió hablando

-Runo me pidió que los una a ella y a Dan. Pero necestito que tengan un momento a solas. Sino Dan no se animaría a hablar con ella.

-A mi me agrada Runo. Es la chica ideal para Dan-dijo Shun-Puedo ayudarte

-Gracias Shun!

-Pero solo lo hago para ver a mi mejor amigo feliz, no por ayudarte.

-Da igual. Yo lo hago por lo mismo que tu-sonrió Alice. El moreno volteó para no verle la cara.

-A ver...-caviló Shun-...tenemos clases de cocina los jueves a las 12, no?

-Ah?

.

.

.

-Debemos organizar una obra para el fin de curso!-gritaba Runo, siendo inmediatamente apoyada por Jesse, del ultimo año

-No! Un baile con comida es mejor!-exigía Dan

Dan y Runo se encontraban peleando como siempre en el salón de 3° año. Ambos pertenecían al comité escolar (aunque todos se preguntaban como Dan había conseguido ese dudoso puesto)

-Por una sola vez en tu vida… ¡Haz algo productivo!-chilló la peliazul, golpeando la mesa

-Eso Runo! Dale duro al cabeza hueca!-chillaba Paige del 1° año, quien andaba de colada por el salón

-Soy el líder del comité!-exigía Dan

-Eso no te da derecho! No tenemos tantos fondos como para pagar por una mesa de comida!

Una voz sonó entre los dos chicos que peleaban y el resto del salón quienes hacian porras

-Si van a seguir peleando vayanse a detención!-exigió Shun

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Shun y Runo y Dan fueron llevados a la dirección por la profesora, quien encargó a Shun que los llevara. Dan empezó a reclamar

-Pero por que, Shun?

El moreno no dijo nada y simplemente los empujó al salón de cocina y cerró la puerta con llave. Dan y Runo gritaron, espantados

-Shun Kazami! Sacanos de aqui ya!

-Shun! Como te atreves?

-No abriré las puertas hasta que arreglen sus diferencias!-concluyó el moreno antes de irse. Se oian sus pasos marcharse.

Dan y Runo estuvieron un rato gritando, hasta que se cansaron y voltearon a inspeccionar el salón de cocina. Se veia limpio y en la mesa principal habían harina, huevos, vainilla, leche condensada con manjar. Utensilios. Los necesarios para hacer un pastel.

-No nos van a sacar de aqui en un buen rato, verdad Dan?

-Cierto! Para matar el tiempo hagamos un pastel! Hay materiales ahi!

-Solo piensas en comer, no?

Al final la convenció y ambos se disponían a hacer el pastel

-A ver...-dijo Runo-Todos los ingredientes estan aqui, así que solo tenemos que hacerlo. Dan, bate las claras a punto de nieve

-Y como es eso?

-Es que no prestas atención en las clases de cocina? Batelos hasta que se ponga cremoso y esté en su punto

-Eres una mandona y una marimacha, sabes?

Runo fingió no oir eso mientras mezclaba la fécula con la harina. Dan notó su expresión triste y quiso arreglarlo

-Pero me gusta que seas así. Eres diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido. Eres decidida, terca, energética y fuerte. Me gusta.

-Runo batió los ingredientes mas fuerte, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Yo tambien pienso eso de tí, Dan. O sea...eres un gran lider, pero a veces eres muy impulsivo y egoista y...eso me lastima...dijo entre malhumorada y avergonzada, mientras trataba de abrir la leche condensada. Pero lo hizo muy fuerte y salió leche por todas partes. Dan reía ruidosamente

-Jajaja! Gracias, Runo! Me siento mejor ahora!

-Dan! No es gracioso!-gritó la enfadada peliazul

-Espera, deja que te quite eso-rió el, lanzándole un balde de agua. Esta se enojó y le lanzó la masa en la cara.

-Eres un tonto, tonto!

Así todo terminó en una guerra de ingredientes y risas.

.

.

.

Se oían ruidos desde el salón de cocina. Julie y Mira ya estaban enteradas de lo que habían hecho Alice y Shun: encerrar a Dan y Runo y hacer que preparen algo con los materiales que habían puesto ahí a propósito.

-Que has hecho?

-Los mande a que cocinaran juntos un pastel. Así pasan más tiempo juntos que si hicieran un picnic.

-Wow! No se me había ocurrido!

-Pero sería muy lindo ver como Dan esta con la cara llena de harina y crema y Runo gritándole mientras mezcla ingredientes! Y se darán besitos dulces!

Las tres rieron con la idea.

-A lo mejor ya se fueron al extremo!-reía Julie

-Runo no es de esas!-defendió Mira

La puerta estaba con llave, pero el director logró abrir la puerta con una llave maestra y entró. Todo el salón era un desastre. Habia masa liquida en las ventanas y crema chantilly en la pizarra. Dan y Runo estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza con manjar y leche condensada. Estaban abrazados y (como había dicho Julie) dandose besitos dulces. Naturalmente, los castigaron y mandaron a la dirección.

-Mi primer castigo!-se quejó Runo

-Ay, no importa! No será tan malo-sonrió Dan, tomando de la mano a Runo-De todos modos estaremos juntos!

-Dan...

Por otro lado, en la puerta de la dirección se oyó una risita. Alice sonrió mientras veía a su mejor amiga y al mejor amigo de Shun juntos. Otra misión lograda. En eso pensó...Si Dan y Runo eran tan diferentes y acabaron juntos tal vez habría posibilidad que ella y Shun...

Unas voces por los casilleros la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Hola, preciosa! Quieres salir conmigo? Puedo llevarte al mejor bar disco de la ciudad!-sonreía Mason Brown, de 4° año, coqueteando a una peliazul de 3°

-Esos bares son para drogos! Y yo salgo con Ren!-gritó terminantemente Fabia, la peliazul, antes de irse.

Como? A Mason le gusta Fabia? Y le coquetea aunque ella salga con Ren? Y...

_"Pero no se…Mason solo me ve como su amiga. Él está enamorado de Fabia"_ sonó la voz de Lena en su mente

-Entonces es cierto? A Mason le gusta Fabia y Lena ama a Mason? Esto será muy interesante...

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ya esta! El secreto salio a la luz para los lectores. La culpa fue d Alice, en cierta forma.

**Proximo capitulo: **Alice une a Mason y Lena en San Valentín. Cero trillado y muy inédito.


	4. Alice la gentil! Mason y Lena

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Amores cruzados**  
><strong>

**Pareja:** ShunXAlice

**Sinopsis:** Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida. Alice se cuestionara si importa mas ella o los demas.

**Otras parejas:** DanXRuno, AceXMira, RafeXPaige, **RenXFabia**, MaruchoXRen, KeithXLync, AliceXLync, **MasonXLena**, **RenXZenet**, JesseXZenet, AnubiasXSellon, DanXMira, JulieXBilly, ShadowXMylene, JoeXChan (cameo), AceXJulie

* * *

><p><strong>Casamentera del amor<strong>

Alice se encontraba conversando con Lena Isis, la chica más lista del 4° año. Lo curioso es que ella siempre se veía calmada y omnipotente. Pero ahora, que le consultaba a Alice cuestiones de amor, se veía un poco nerviosa.

-Listo, ya acabaste de ayudar a juntar a Misaki con Kuso. Ahora me ayudas con Mason?

-Sí, Lena…se ve que estas muy impaciente por que te ayude

-Claro que sí. Faltan 3 días para San Valentín! Deberías estar aterrada!

-Por qué?

-TÚ eres la casamentera de la Academia. Apuesto a que recibes millones de chocolates por año.

-Cómo crees…tampoco recibo tantos.

-En serio?

-Sí. Que sea casamentera no quiere decir que tenga miles de chicos tras mío. Yo solo los uno con otras chicas! Y chicos a veces….Pero que es lo que quieres de Mason exactamente?

La peliazul se sonrojó

-Un chocolate suyo

.

.

.

-El día de San Valentín es una fecha tan comercial como la Navidad!-se quejaba Ace, junto a sus amigos-Es el día mas cursi de la historia, porque les apuesto que las mujeres lo inventaron para que los chicos tengamos que regalarles cosas! Y encima gastamos más de lo que tenemos! Pero hay que sacar provecho, ya que tengo a Mira.

-Ay, tienes razón-asintió Dan-Hay que sacar provecho y eso, pero…odio andar pensando en que le regalaré a Runo. Este día se hizo para dar amor, no? Bueno pues no le compraré nada pero le daré amor!

-Me alegra que Paige no sea empalagosa!-agregó Rafe

-Claro, pues tu eres quien anda sensible y no te le puedes quitar de encima!-se burló Ace

Dan volteó a ver a su mejor amigo

-Ay venga Shun! Tu que opinas?

El moreno iba a contestar un insulto, pero en ese instante le vino el rostro de Alice a la mente. Se maldijo por esto.

-Tengo otras cosas en que pensar-dijo antes de irse

-Como siempre aguafiestas...-comentaron los demás a coro

En eso escucharon una canción ochentera a todo volumen

_Won't you take me to  
>Funky Town.<br>Won't you take me to  
>Funky Town.<em>

-Mierda, estamos pasando por el casillero de Mason, corran!-gritó Dan, mientras los 3 corrían despavoridos

Mason Brown, de 4° año se encontraba arreglándose las patillas en su casillero. Todos los que pasaban por ahí prendían sus I-Pods a todo volumen o salían corriendo al salón más cercano, ya que Mason escuchaba Funky Town a todo volumen. Su casillero estaba repleto de pases VIPs, unos parlantes estéreo, posters de los 80, unas fotos de Fabia en buenos ángulos (cortesía del fotógrafo escolar, Baron Letloy de 1° año), una foto llena de dardos de Ren y a un lado, arrinconados por revistas de moda, los libros escolares.

Hablaba por celular con Zenet, la del grupo de Paige y Rafe.

-Tenemos que aliarnos, Mason! No permitiremos que mi lindo Ren salga con esa furcia!

-A mí me gusta esa furcia, Zenet. Y no la llames así!

-Como sea. Necesitamos un plan para separar a Ren y Fabia. Así yo quedo con Ren y tu quedas con ella….Aunque eres demasiado zopenco para conquistarla, no sé cómo lo harás

-Ay, vete al *censurado*-se quejó Mason-Piensa en algo para separarlos o si no te llamo yo

-Fabia! Fabia!-gritaba Ren, caminando a paso rápido por los pasillos. En eso se encontró con su mejor amigo, Marucho.

-Que ocurre, Ren?

-No encuentro a Fabia. Debo entregarle este chocolate!–dijo mientras sacaba de su morral una cajita de chocolates Godiva con un lazo rojo.

-Lo compraste o lo hiciste?

-Lo compre. No quiero que ella vomite con mis chocolates hechos en casa

-Pero saben rico, Ren!

-Sí, pero….ella no los ha probado y…aun no nos tenemos confianza. Hablando de eso-sacó de su bolsa un chocolate en una bolsa tosca de papel-….toma, Marucho

-Qué es eso?

-Feliz día del amor y la amistad, mejor amigo!

-Gracias, Ren!

A Marucho no le importaba que el chocolate estuviera en una bolsa fea de papel ocre y que el chocolate tuviera una apariencia monstruosa. Conocía a Ren demasiado bien como para aceptar sus chocolates caseros. Probó un poco.

-Te gusta?

-Tan ricos como siempre, Ren!

-Gracias, ahora iré a buscar a Fabia. Te veo luego!-dijo el peliblanco antes de correr por los pasillos de nuevo. Marucho solo sonrió y echo los chocolates de Ren a su casillero, que estaba al frente del de Mason.

Mason también sonreía, tenía una idea. Fabia Sheen sería suya. Tomo el celular y marco un número

-Zenet. Hola? Tengo el plan perfecto

.

.

.

-Chicas, que opinan sobre el 14 de Febrero?-preguntaba Julie, aburrida

-Obvio que se me hace un día súperridículo, pero es un buen pretexto para ser cariñosa con Dan-dijo Runo

-No lo puedo negar, me gustan las cosas originales pero nada de corazones rojos como la declaración en el casillero!

-Bien que te gustó, Mira

-Ay, cállate, Runo

Julie, Runo y Mira miraban extrañadas a quien iba con ellas. Lena. Ella se había metido al grupo para seguir hablando con Alice. Las demás estaban un poco incomodadas ya que lo normal era que Lena siempre estaba callada y seria, pero ahora se veía un poco desesperada por llamar la atención de…

-Ugh, ese patán que solo se sabe arreglar sus patillas-se quejó Runo

-Las patillas están tan OUT!-chilló Julie

-Me pregunto que le habrá visto a ese _perdedor_? Es peor que Hydron, el de 2ª, con su mechón de cabello!-dijo Mira

En eso, ese _perdedor_ pasaba por ahí. Arreglándose exageradamente las patillas y saltando por los pasillos de felicidad. Era una escena grotesca. Las chicas voltearon a ver a Lena, quien seguía con su frio semblante, pero una sombra roja avanzaba por su cuello y mejillas.

-Que aburrida…será frígida?

-JULIE!-gritaron Runo y Mira

Lena no hizo caso. Es más, ni siquiera las oía. Volteo a hablar con Alice.

-Míralo, Alice…no es el chico más guapo que hayas visto?

Alice volteó y lo observó. Era simpático desde luego y se movía con confianza, pero ¿guapo?

-Que te pasa, Alice? Te estás poniendo verde…

-Ughh...solo te digo que...seas amable con Mason y demuestrale que te preocupas por el y...debo ir al baño...

.

.

.

Ren y Fabia se encontraban hablando en la terraza. Mason y Zenet avanzaron sigilosamente mientras pensaban en una broma

-Se te ocurrió algo, Mason?

-Sí, hagamos la broma del condón con pegamento. Fabia se matará del asco, creerá que Ren la engañó y…

-Idiota! Esa broma no! Qué asco…Además hacer quedar mal a Ren

-Se te ocurre algo mejor, Zenet?

-A decir verdad si-dijo ella, sacando una botella de plastico

-Y eso es?

-Un líquido que preparó Volt para mí. Fíjate que la botella es idéntica a la que están compartiendo Fabia y Ren en este momento. La cambiaremos y cuando la abran, bum! Estarán cubiertos de una sustancia pegajosa, se enfadaran el uno con el otro y yo termino con Ren y tú con Fabia

-Suena bien

Se oía a la pareja discutir

-Cómo es posible, Ren?

-Pero, Fabia…

-Mason ya me ha contado. Le regalaste a Marucho un chocolate antes que a mi

-Te estaba buscando y me encontré con Marucho. Y sabes que Marucho es mi mejor amigo.

-Tienes algo con él?

-No! Solo somos buenos amigos.

-Pues tú eres mi novio y te digo que no te veas con Marucho nunca más. Yo soy tu presente ahora.

El peliblanco tragó saliva

-Que…deje de ver a…Marucho?

Mason y Zenet disfrutaban la escena en una esquina

-Veo que ya te encargaste de contárselo a Fabia, Mason.

-Claro pues. Ella es muy celosa-notó que Ren y Fabia volteaban y aprovecharon para cambiar las botellas. Pero se parecian mucho y hubo que cambiarlas un par de veces

-Listo! Ya cambiamos las botellas, ahora vamonos-susurró Mason mientras salian corriendo en dirección al pasillo, muertos de risa

-Estuvo fantastico!-rió Zenet

-Ahora brindemos con esta botella por nuestra victoria!-dijo el patilludo abriendo la botella.

De pronto de la botella salió un gran liquido pegajoso que cubrió el pasillo, a Mason y Zenet de pies a cabeza

-P-pero como?

-Zenet! Te equivocaste de botella!

-La culpa fue tuya! ARRGH!

Ambos terminaron liandose a golpes en el pasillo, haciendo que la monitora Mylene los delate. Para cuando el director había venido, Zenet habia salido corriendo y solo quedaba Mason, quien fue mandado a la dirección.

-Ahora va a ver esa…!-gruñía Zenet, cubierta de sustancia pegajosa, en direccion a su casillero

De pronto la peliverde vio un objeto en su casillero. Era un modesto chocolate en una caja verde. La curiosidad la mataba. Quien se lo mandó?

Por otra parte, en la dirección, Mason esperaba el castigo que le venía. Tal vez lo expulsen. Sin embargo se sorprendió con la noticia del director:

-Muy bien, Brown. Puedes irte. Alguien más ha asumido su responsabilidad.

-Una señorita peliazul vino a hablar conmigo y dijo que la culpa había sido suya. Puedes marcharte.

"Señorita peliazul?" pensó Mason "Podría ser que…"

-Es muy extraño, ya que esa chica siempre es sumisa y obediente, así que no podre castigarla. Su nombre es…

-Qué más da! Ya sé quien es! Estoy sin castigo, no?-comentó el peligris de las patillas antes de marcharse de la oficina para ir a su casillero. En eso se encontró con una nota:

_"Te he ayudado con esta. Ojala te encuentres bien. Daria la cara pero soy muy tímida. Te espero en la cafetería"_

-Yay! Lo lograste, Mason Brown-se felicitó a sí mismo-Por fin Fabia sabe lo que vales

Estuvo esperando a Fabia en la cafetería, mientras pedía su almuerzo. Ella nunca llegó pero vino Lena y le hizo compañía. Se sentía con el corazón roto, pero se conocían de siempre y le gustaba la seguridad y las conversaciones inteligentes de esta y pasaron un rato agradable.

.

.

.

Y San Valentín llegó. Toda la Academia era un alboroto. Varias de las chicas andaban sensibles y perseguian a sus novios. Otras eran las anti-cursis, pero daban amor. Julie se la pasó chateando todo el día con Billy, Alice tuvo más trabajo que nunca, juntando parejas para San Valentín; Runo y Dan se fueron de pinta a pasear por los escaparates de dulces de la Plaza. Rafe andaba como lapa pegado a Paige, quien salía corriendo cada cierto tiempo para huir del romántico muchacho.

-Consejo para todos y todas! Ese dia no tengan novia!-se burló Shun, al ver a Paige ser perseguida por Rafe, quien tenía un gran chocolate blanco con la forma de Paige.

-Sigues sin novio?-dijo Alice, acercandose lentamente hacia el

-Sabes que soy exigente

-Ya veo...

-Y tu no eres mi tipo. Me gustan las chicas fuertes y rudas, no fresitas y delicadas como tu. Demasiado femenina.

-Me estas llamando fresita?-se quejó Alice, bastante enojada. Iba a gritarle, pero no quería arruinar su relación

_**Mas de lo que ya estaba tras ese día**_

-Ah, si? Pues Julie es mas fresita que yo

Shun captó lo que queria decir y rió

-Cierto, ves como se viste? Parece una mujerzuela!

-Hey! Tampoco le llames así! Es mi amiga

-Tu empezaste

-Ustedes tienen ese tipo de relación-preguntó Lena, quien estaba junto a Alice, hablando de Mason

-Claro que no!-gritó Alice, sonrojada-Solo somos a...

-Ni siquiera la conozco-dijo Shun, con voz fría antes de irse

Alice y Lena se quedaron ahi, en el pasilo. La pelinaranja estaba triste. Quería ir corriendo hacia Shun y hablarle, pero le venian a la mente los recuerdos de **_ese dia_**.

Sentía que era su castigo

La peliazul abrió la boca, tratando de arreglar el ambiente

-Ahh...ummm...No te preocupes por Shun. Pude ver algo en sus ojos

-En serio, Lena?

-Si. Aun tienes una opo...

-LENA!-se oyó una ruidosa voz conocida

-Es Mason! Disculpa, ire a verlo-dijo la mayor antes de irse corriendo-Ya voy, Mason!

Alice se quedó meditando el "que rayos le habrá visto a ese tipo". El pensar en eso hizo que se ponga verde de nuevo. Lena llegó corriendo al baño de hombres. Obvio que todos los chicos salieron corriendo a gritos de "Una chica! una chica!"

-Si? Que te pasó?

El peligris de patillas señaló su cabello, el cual se veía grasoso y...sin patillas, solo un par de grandes bolas de pelos a cada costado

-Mi cabello! Esta desastroso!

-Que te hiciste?

-Me puse una permanente para sorprender a Fabia, pero me lo deje mucho tiempo!

-Tranquilo, te ayudo

La peliazul, inexpresiva como siempre, llevó a Mason al lavabo y se dispuso a enjuagar el cabello de su amigo.

-Oye, Lena...Puedo decirte algo?

-Si?

-Alguien me ha estado ayudando estos dias! Primero iban a castigarme por hacerle una broma a Ren, pero alguien convenció al director de que no me castigue. Luego recibo una nota para encontrarnos en la cafetería...lástima que nunca llegó. Además ayer olvidé mi tarea y para cuando llegué a la Academia, el profesor Nurzak me dijo que la había entregado antes. Y ahora me entrega este potingue para arreglar mi cabello! Dicen que fue una peliazul, asi que no me cabe duda que es Fabia. Le gusto!

-Y como sabes que son de Fabia?

-Acaso conozco a otra peliazul?

Lena suspiró, llevandose a sus dedos un mechón de su cabello azul

-Es verdad. Ella sabía lo de tu cabello así que me entregó esto-dijo ella, sacando un frasco con un potingue marrón-Para arreglar tu cabello

-Entonces si le gusto!-sonrió el, con los ojos brillando de emoción

Lena sonrió debilmente. Sabia que Fabia no amaba a Mason y que no le habia dado nada. El potingue era de ella. Pero Mason se veia tan feliz...No queria fallarle. Aun a costa de que no de diera un chocolate. En un momento, el cabello de Mason dejó de tener bolas de pelos y se puso liso, con sus patillas en cada lado. El sonreía, mirandose y dando vueltas y poses ochenteras por el espejo.

-Te invito a comer galletas con Nutella. Quiero darte las gracias por lo de mi cabello-replicó Mason

-Bueno, vamos...

Y así acabó el 14 de febrero en la Academia

.

.

.

En casa de Runo (ya que era un restaurante y podían comer gratis) todas las amigas de Alice hablaban y chismeaban sobre los chocolates que habían recibido.

-Como te fue a ti, Runo?-pregunto Alice, curiosa

-Mira y Julie le dieron chocolates a Dan…-gruñó la peliazul al recordar-…Pero a Dan le gustó más el mío!

-Por qué?

-Fui original, ya que lo invité a mi casa a preparar chocolates y todo terminó igual que ese día en el salón de cocina…Y Dan hizo explotar la cocina!

-Supongo que se dieron besos de chocolate!-se rió Julie

-Ay, cállate. Y tú, Mira?

-Si supieras, Runo! Ace no me trajo nada. Ya sabes que es muy tímido. Pero dice que me tiene una gran sorpresa preparada para mí esta noche. Habrá que ver. Pero recibí chocolates de Keith

Todas se quedaron perplejas. Mira no entendió por qué hasta que comprendió y se enojó

-Solo porque es mi hermano, malpensadas!

-Pues Billy me regaló una caja gigante! Lástima que está en el otro lado del mundo y somos novios a distancia. Me empiezo a aburrir.

Lena se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana con ojos inexpresivos. Runo se atrevió a hablar

-Y…te dio Mason algún chocolate?

La mayor solo pudo acomodarse las gafas en un intento por ocultar su tristeza. Luego volteó la cabeza a la ventana, para no ver a las chicas a la cara.

-Nada! Mason no me ama! Lo estuve ayudando secretamente estos dias, pero el cree que fue Fabia. Por eso no me dio ningún chocolate ni hoy ni nunca!

.

.

.

Ren y Fabia tenían una cita en la fuente. Mason estaba detrás de un árbol, espiando.

-Cómo es posible que Fabia aun salga con Ren después de demostrar que está interesada en mí? A lo mejor cortará con el después. Se que ella es quien me ha estado ayudando porque las descripciones dicen que quien me ha ayudado tenía cabello azul.

Quería ir corriendo y golpearle en la cara a Ren, pero Fabia se veía tan feliz! No iba a estropear eso. Se quedó esperando hasta que la pareja se despidió con un beso y Fabia se marchó a su casa. Vestía un conjunto amarillo con rayas negras, falda negra y gorra a juego. Estaba muy linda, pero se veía triste. Mason salió de su escondite y aprovechó.

-Hola, preciosa! Qué te pasa? Te ves triste...Ese Krawler te hizo algo? Ya se las va a ver conmigo…

La peliazul suspiró, resignada

-No hagas nada, Mason…Ren no me hizo nada. Es solo que…Ren es mi novio ahora, pero pasa más tiempo con Marucho. No sé qué hacer.

Mason sonrió mas ampliamente. Su plan habia dado resultado. Ahora era su momento.

-Bueno yo…venía a decirte que…gracias por cómo me has ayudado estos días. Me fuiste de gran ayuda, gracias

-De que hablas? Yo no te he ayudado-dijo Fabia, confundida

Mason se quedó en shock al oír esto

-Entonces no fuiste tú quien me estuvo salvando?

Entonces lo comprendió. Quien lo ayudó en su tarea, en su castigo, en la cafetería, con su cabello. Había alguien que lo había ayudado todo este tiempo. Y esa persona siempre estaba ahí con el. Pero recién se daba cuenta. **_Ella_** era solo su amiga de infancia. Pero ahora…

-Disculpa, Fabia. Tengo que irme-dijo torpemente Mason antes de irse corriendo. Fabia se quedó sorprendida por la reaccion del chico.

-Que le pasa a ese?

.

.

.

-Lena...estas bien?-preguntó Alice, preocupada

-No! Nunca voy a estar bien! Mason solo me ve como su amiga. No importa que tal amable sea con él, el no me ama. Y lo he estado ayudando estos días y él cree que fue Fabia. Y el único chocolate que el me ha dado ha sido un Nutella con galletas, el cual compartí con él. Y lo peor es que no tengo su chocolate.

-Isis, no todo es el chocolate-acotó Runo

-Eh?

-Es que no lo entiendes, Lena? Lo que importa en este día no son los chocolates que te da esa persona. Los chocolates son como una declaración para este día. Lo más importante es que tú le digas a Mason lo que sientes

-Que?-preguntó la peliazul mayor, atónita

-Dile lo que sientes. Eso es lo que importa en este día-sonrió Alice

La peliazul, siempre serena y analitica, no podia entender esa situacion. Eran emociones. Ella solo pensaba, no sentía. Pero en eso le vino a la mente la ruidosa voz de su amigo, su amor; su rostro, sus patillas, su cuerpo musculoso, su música anticuada y ruidosa, los tiempos que habían pasado juntos desde la infancia junto a Sid, Zenet y Jesse.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer

-Oye! A donde va esa?-preguntó Julie al ver a Lena abrir la puerta y marcharse a todo correr

Alice sonrió

-Creo…que Lena comprendió.

.

.

.

Lena corría hacia el apartamento de Mason. Tenía que hablarle! Decirle toda la verdad. Solo así podría sentirse bien consigo misma, a pesar de que no recibió ningún chocolate. Lo encontró a punto de entrar a su apartamento, sacando la llave.

-Mason!

-Ah, Lena! Iba a buscarte a tu casa, pero no estabas

-Estaba con Gehabich en casa de Misaki…Para que me buscabas?

-Yo…me disponía a ir a tu casa para entregarte esto-saco un gran chocolate Kiss Hersheys del tamaño de un costal. La peliazul se quedó atónita

-Pero…

-Nos conocemos de toda la vida. Sé que te gustan mucho. Tardé mucho en conseguir uno grande. Por eso le pedí a Kazami que me ayudara a encontrarlo. Solo él sabe dónde hay chocolates así de grandes.

Lena se disponía a recibir ese chocolate enorme, pero en cuanto sus dedos rozaron la envoltura, levantó el rostro para encontrarse con ese chico de grandes patillas y amplia sonrisa, todo enfundado en un peludo abrigo naranja con bufanda marrón.

-No es el chocolate lo que quiero ahora…

-En serio? Demonios! A lo mejor no traje el chocolate correcto…

-No, Mason…ahora lo sé. No es el chocolate….eres tú.

El chico de las patillas se quedó sorprendido un rato, pero después comprendió el mensaje y, lanzando lejos el gran chocolate, corrió y abrazó fuertemente a la chica. Lena le devolvió el abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto…-dijo, tratando patéticamente de cambiar su mirada inexpresiva-Yo te he estado ayudando estos días para que tú te fi…Pero…te veía tan feliz creyendo que Fabia era quien te ayudaba. Me gusta verte feliz, Mason

-Lena…

-Si?

-Mi chocolate! Nuestro chocolate! Se hizo pedazos!

Al final, ambos cayeron en la cuenta que con la emoción y el hecho que Mason había botado lejos el chocolate, este se había hecho pedazos. Ambos rieron y recogiendo los trozos (se hubieran esparcido de no ser por la envoltura platinada del KISS)

-Que felicidad! Misión cumplida! Aunque por un momento pensé que nunca iba a funcionar…-sonreía Alice, mirando la escena desde un poste a lo lejos, comiendo los chocolates que Lync y Klaus le habían regalado.

-Mmm….estos chocolates alemanes de Klaus están muy ricos, en cuanto a los de Lync ni de broma puedo decir que están ricos. Pero se ve que los hizo con mucho esfuerzo y amor.

-Hablando de chocolates…-sonó una voz conocida perteneciente a cierto moreno

-Shun! Que haces aqui?

-Fui a echar un vistazo a ver si mi chocolate había llegado sano y salvo. Mason me pidió que le consiga un Kiss Hersheys enorme. Pero veo que al muy tarado se le cayó.

-Pues hiciste algo muy lindo, Shun. Ayudaste a unir esta pareja con tu chocolate.

-Tal vez. Aunque todo fue merito de Lena, ella se le declaró por su cuenta y no necesitó el chocolate.

Alice volteó a ver a su ex amigo con una sonrisa cálida

-Eres muy amable, Shun

-Ni creas, solo lo hice porque Mason me pagó

-Sí, claro.

La pelinaranja se quedó mirandolo un buen rato, pensando

-Y...alguien te dió chocolates?

-No. Sabes que soy exigente

Ella rió y le enseñó los chocolates de Klaus. Sacó uno enorme, tanto como el Kiss de Mason

-Quieres un chocolate alemán? No esta tan mal

-Y por que me lo invitas? Le habrás puesto veneno?

-Claro que no! Lo probé. Sabe rico! Ademas lo he estado comiendo y es demasiado grande...quieres?

Shun aceptó de mala gana los chocolates. Primero, porque eran de Alice y Segundo, porque eran de alguien mas. Pero aún asi fue amable y mordió un pedazo, devolviendoselo, como esperando a que lo comiera luego de que pusiera sus dientes en eso. Ella mordió, nerviosa y avergonzada, viendo en el chocolate la forma de la mordida de Shun. Se lo devolvió y asi estuvieron hasta que se lo acabaron entre los dos.

El moreno se marchaba, acomodandose su bufanda.

-Eso...se sintió raro

-No creas, Shun-replicó ella-Fuimos amigos por muchos años. Haciamos cosas parecidas

-Pero eso ya se acabó-dijo el, enfadado, volteandose para irse-Y fue por tu culpa

-Shun...yo...Y si recuperamos nuestra amistad?

El moreno se quedó pensando un rato, luego la miró a los ojos

-Nosotros **_no_** podemos ser amigos, Alice

La pelinaranja se puso triste, pero aun dispuesta a recuperarlo, lo tomó de las manos y juntó su rostro al suyo. Parecía como si se besaran

-Aun asi yo haré lo posible para que seamos amigos de nuevo. Feliz San Valentín, Shun

Shun iba a responder apartandola, pero vió un destello en los ojos de Alice que le recordó a sus epocas de infancia juntos. Sonrió debilmente

-Feliz San Valentín, Alice-dijo el antes de marcharse

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bua! No se preocupen que lo de Shun y Alice se arreglará despues de unos capis. Al menos los demas lo pasaron bien y Mason y Lena se unieron. Pero la relacion de Ren y Fabia peligra debido a la amistad de Ren con Marucho!

**Dejare algo en claro acerca d quienes estan en que año de secundaria:**

**1° año:** Rafe, Paige, Baron, Komba

**2° año:** Lync, Zenet (es menor de lo que parece, vi la wikia), Jack, Noah

**3° año: **Dan, Runo, Marucho, Shun, Alice, Julie, Chan, Joe, Ace, Mira, Fabia, Ren (Billy tambien, pero esta de intercambio por el mundo)

**4° año:** Lena, Mason, Mylene, Shadow, Gus, Hydron, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Soon, Chris, Robin, Ben

**5° año:** Keith, Volt, Sid, Jesse, Klaus, Julio

**Proximo capitulo: **Alice une a Anubias y Sellon. Poco cursi. Se acercan un opoco Shun y Alice y Lync aparece para meterse.


	5. Alice la fuerte! Anubias y Sellon

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Amores cruzados**  
><strong>

**Pareja:** ShunXAlice

**Sinopsis:** Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida. Alice se cuestionara si importa mas ella o los demas.

**Otras parejas:** DanXRuno, AceXMira, RafeXPaige, **RenXFabia**,** MaruchoXRen**, KeithXLync, **AliceXLync**, MasonXLena, RenXZenet, JesseXZenet, **AnubiasXSellon**, DanXMira, JulieXBilly, ShadowXMylene, JoeXChan (cameo), AceXJulie, **RobinXSoon**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PERDONAME POR LO QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE HACER, SAKARI!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Casamentera del amor<strong>

Zenet chasqueaba la lengua, con tono de desaprobación

-Nop, nop. Ya han pasado 2 semanas. 2 semanas más y se acaba la apuesta. Acaso no quieres tus $2000, Paige?

La pelirosada marimacha solo gruñó

-Metete tus $2000 por el *censurado*.

-Que te pasa?-preguntó la mayor, sorprendida-No me digas que te estás enamorando de ese tonto!

-No es eso! Es que yo…-No lo sé!-gruñó de nuevo, para desquitarse dándole golpes a un tacho de basura cercano. En eso venia Lena, quien como siempre, había preparado el almuerzo de las 3. Esta vez eran patatas rellenas con queso. Paige se devoró la suya de 3 mordidas y siguió golpeando al pobre tacho. Las mayores ya conocían bien los arranques de ira de la menor, asi que la dejaron que siga en lo suyo.

-Y? Como van las cosas con Mason?

-Qué?

-Dime si has hecho algún progreso

La peliazul suspiró

-Ahh...No lo sé. Temo que por mi actitud se aburra y trate de conquistar a Fabia de nuevo

-Por qué? Que has hecho?-pregunto Zenet, muerta de curiosidad

-Me cuesta trabajo abrazarlo, darle un beso, decirle "te quiero"…incluso tomarle de la mano!

-Pues no es obvio? Habla con él para que ambos pongan de su parte! Es algo que incluso Gehabich te diría!

-Lo sé, pero no quiero importunarla de nuevo. Además creo que está mal que le demuestre mi cariño a Mason.

-Por qué?

-Por miedo a que diga. Sabes lo superficial y burlón que es-concluyó la mayor, dándole una mordida a su patata

-Lena…

-Y aun piensas quitarle el novio a Fabia?-pregunto la peliazul, como para cambiar el tema

-Ya no-rio la peliverde-Descubrí que quien me mandó el chocolate fue el cuerazo de Jesse Glenn, del 4ª año.

-Ese no era uno de los 2 chicos que te gustaban?

-Si…y te confieso algo. Jesse me gusta más que Ren. Pero esta tan clavado en su literatura y el club de teatro! No pensé que yo le interesara

-Oí que también se moría por Fabia

-Mierda! Otro más? Como cuantos chicos en la Academia se mueren por ella?

-Cálmate! Y…lo vas a invitar a salir?

La peliverde rió más ruidosamente

-No. Demasiado pronto. Pero me uniré al club de teatro para pasar más tiempo con el

-Y porque no también al de literatura?

-No me perderé Jersey Shore ni muerta!

Las dos rieron, mientras Paige daba los últimos golpes a un desfigurado tacho.

-Me decido. Iré a por Jesse, que con el tengo más opciones. Además aunque le hubiera quitado el novio a Fabia, las cosas ya se están deteriorando por si solas

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto confundida Lena

-A Fabia no le gusta que Ren pase tanto tiempo con Marucho. La pone celosa. Es que ellos son muy amigos…Es que también Fabia es bastante posesiva y controladora con Ren. Y el ya se está hartando. Lo más probable es que la deje pronto.

-Eso no se ve bien…

.

.

.

Aparentemente todo andaba mal para Alice, tal y como decía Zenet. Dos amigos de Alice, un peliverde y una peliazul de dos coletas se encontraban gritándose el uno al otro mientras la pobre pelinaranja los veía sin saber qué hacer y de qué lado ponerse.

-Esa lagartona de Mira quiere quitarme a Dan!

-Mentira! Fue Dan quien se le insinuó a Mira!

-Yo estuve ahí, chicos-acotó Fabia, quien pasaba por ahi-Y si…fue Mira quien se insinuó

-Eso no es cierto!

-Mira la realidad, Ace! Yo estuve en esa fiesta. Mira lo estuvo acaparando a Dan, le pedía que bailen, le rogaba y se lo ligaba frente a todos!

Alice luego de pensarlo mucho decidió intervenir

-La culpa es de ambos. Necesitan ponerse más las pilas!

-Como así?-se preguntaron Runo y Ace

-Tú primero, Runo. Ya sé que te sientes mal por eso, pero ten confianza! Dan no te ha traicionado con Mira, así que no lo atosigues. Si está contigo es porque quiere.

-Si…tienes razón. Pero es que Mira…

-A eso voy! Esto va para ti, Ace. Te entiendo. Ya la conquistaste y crees que te mereces un descanso luego de todo lo que tuviste que hacer para conquistar a Mira. Donde quedaron tus detalles, las miradas coquetas y todo lo demás?

-Pero si Mira y yo nos tenemos confianza!

-Lo sé, pero si quieres que ella te siga amando, conquístala a diario

-Ah? Que quieres decir?-pregunto Ace, bastante confundido

-Tampoco tienes a Mira asegurada como tu novia solo porque te le declaraste y ella te dio el sí. Dile no a la conformidad y no dejes que te vea en piyama o con tu peor ropa solo porque se tienen confianza

-Y tu como sabes lo de la piyama?

Tengo pajaritos que me informan todo-rió Alice, volteando a ver a Dan

Ace captó la indirecta y fue tras el castaño

-Voy a exterminar unos cuantos pajaritos!

.

.

.

Alice se marchó a dejar sus cosas en su casillero. Su casillero estaba frente al de Ren, quien se encontraba hablando con su mejor amigo, Marucho

-Y como van las cosas con Fabia?-preguntó el rubio

-De mal a peor…Fíjate que te tiene celos

-De que hablas?

La pelinaranja no quería oír. Sería una chismosa. Pero caso no era su deber hacer felices a las parejas de la Academia? Oyó la conversación y la voz del peliblanco.

-Aparentemente el imbécil de Mason Brown, de 4° año le dijo que te regalé un chocolate antes que le dé a ella el suyo. Obvio que se enojó y me prohibió que me junte contigo

-Ah...ya veo…

Marucho no estaba tan sorprendido. Había sido advertido por Fabia. Pero no se lo diría a Ren

Flashback

_La peliazul había entrado al baño de hombres, buscando a Marucho. Todos los chicos salieron corriendo a gritos. Lo encontró en los cambiadores, a punto de ir a Gimnasia_

_-Tú y Ren son muy amigos, no?_

_-Si! Nos conocimos una vez en primaria, pero nos hicimos muy amigos a comienzos de 2° año. Por que lo preguntas?_

_La peliazul dio un puñetazo a la pared, muy cerca de Marucho_

_-Aléjate de él. Tuviste tu oportunidad para ser su novio antes, pero él es mi novio ahora!_

_-Qué? Pero Ren es solo mi amigo! Yo nunca lo vería con otros ojos!_

_-Entonces por aprecio a tu amigo, aléjate de él si sabes lo que es bueno-dijo terminantemente Fabia antes de darse la vuelta y salir del baño, dejando a Marucho contrariado._

Fin Flashback

-Lo siento Ren...creo que todo es mi culpa. Tú eres novio de Fabia y…yo estoy estorbando. Tal vez es mejor que nos distanciemos-murmuró el rubio, marchándose. Entonces sintió la mano de Ren con la suya

-No terminaré mi amistad contigo porque ella me lo dijo, Marucho…

-Eh?

-Por eso terminé con Fabia

-QUE?

.

.

.

Alice cerró su casillero, completamente sorprendida por lo que había oído. Ren había terminado con Fabia? Y todo por Marucho? Estaba pensando en una forma de arreglar la situación cuando…

-Alice Gehabich?-se oyó una voz. La aludida volteó pera encontrarse con Soon, del 4° año.

-Si? Que quieres?

-Necesito que unas a alguien…

-Contigo? Uy, ya había pensado en eso. Te verías muy bien con Robin. Lo conoces? Está en tu mismo año y…

-No hablo de eso!-interrumpió la castaña-No es conmigo. Necesito que unas a dos amigos míos…

-En serio? Pues es más difícil aun. Y quiénes son?

-Anubias y Sellon, de mí mismo año

Alice tragó saliva. Si sabía quiénes eran

-E…es…estas segura?

-Si-asintió la castaña, adivinando la mirada en la menor-Parece que tú también ya oíste sobre lo que pasó entre ellos hace 6 meses.

-Si…eran amigos, pero luego fueron novios y…todo acabó muy mal.

-Por eso quiero que los unas. Son amigos míos, fueron novios y además ya estoy harta de verlos pelear cada 3 nanosegundos!

Después de que Soon terminó de decir esto, pasaban por ahí cierto albino y cierta chica peliverde. Iban discutiendo.

-Asshh! Qué horror que tu casillero esté en el mismo lugar que el mío!

-Crees que a mí me hace gracia? Pues no! También te detesto! Eres de lo peor, marimacha!

-Tus guantes parecen de metrosexual!

-Me estas llamando gay?

-No pongas palabras en mi boca!-respondió enfadada Sellon, cerrando su casillero de un portazo

-Me estas llamando mentiroso?-gritó Anubias, cerrando el suyo de un portazo mas ruidoso

-Ahí vamos de nuevo!-chilló ella

-Bruja!

-Cretino!

Ambos dieron fuertes patadas a sus casilleros y cada uno se fue por su lado. Alice estaba espantada

-Quieres que una eso?

-Si…Además no es gran cosa. Tu eres la Casamentera de la Academia, no?-respondió Soon sin mucha preocupación. En eso un ligero sonrojo la cubrió

-De veras me vería bien con Robin?

.

.

.

Shun gruñía enfadado en la dirección. Había sido castigado porque se habían oído unos portazos en unos casilleros y junto el pasaba por ahí, yendo a parar a la dirección. Alice justo pasaba por ahí y entró, al ver a Shun.

-Shun! Que haces aquí?

-A ti no te importa. Y? tienes una nueva misión de amor?

-Sí. Es una pareja muy difícil de unir, pero veré que hago. Tal vez puedas ayudarme, como lo hiciste las otras veces

-Y quienes son a los que debes unir

-Anubias y Sellon

El moreno se quedó en shock. Sabía la historia. Toda la Academia lo sabía.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte esta vez, Alice-dijo el castaño antes de levantarse del asiento

-Eh? Por qué no?

-Porque… **_esto_** ya lo hemos vivido antes, no? Y por lo que nos pasó a **_nosotros_**, puedo decir que lo de Anubias y Sellon no tiene solución-dijo Shun, marchándose

-Shun…por qué?-pensó ella. Claro que conocía la historia de Anubias y Sellon

Ambos eran amigos desde el jardín de niños. Ella era buena deportista y lo ayudó a convertirse en uno. Incluso llegó a superarla. En la secundaria ambos se metieron al club de Atletismo, donde su amistad creció y se hicieron novios. Pero un día ellos estaban muy "emocionados" y el la besó después del día en el que ambos ganaron la Copa de oro para la Academia. Ella se avergonzó tanto que le aventó el trofeo en la cara y le dijo que no quería verlo nunca más. Desde ese día Anubias se volvió cretino con ella y ella hizo lo mismo. Era muy orgullosa para admitir su error.

Definitivamente por eso estaba tan incomodada Alice y por eso Shun no quiso ayudarla

La historia de Anubias y Sellon era muy parecida a la de ellos. Pero eso no iba a detenerla.

-Voy a encontrar la solución a ellos…_**por nosotros**_.

.

.

.

Anubias se encontraba entrenando para el calentamiento. Tenía un entrenamiento para las Olimpiadas Escolares. Desde que se había separado de Sellon, la Academia solo ganaba medallas y copas de Plata. Por eso debía entrenar el doble.

Tenía que demostrar que era bueno sin Sellon

Corrió y su cuerpo se impulsó lanzando la jabalina lo mas lejos que pudo. 150 ms. Luego se remojó la cara y corrió las vueltas a la pista de la cancha de entrenamiento. En eso se encontró con cierta peliverde, con el cabello en una coleta, quien también corría. En su camino, interponiéndose. En eso venían los obstáculos. Saltó el obstáculo al mismo tiempo que Sellon, pero…

*BANG!*

El cuerpo del peliblanco chocó con el de ella y rodó por el camino mientras la triunfal Sellon saltaba el obstáculo y siguió corriendo.

-Tonta! Ese era mi obstáculo!

-Puedo correr mejor que tu, cretino-dijo ella, a lo lejos

Anubias sintió que la sangre le hervía

-Ah sí? Pues yo beso mejor que tú! Y sabes a lo que me refiero!

La peliverde oyó lo que dijo, pero siguió corriendo las vueltas y obstáculos. Cuando llegó a los 600 metros, se detuvo para ir a cambiarse. Anubias también estaba por entrar pero ella le dio un bofetón.

-Oye! Por que fue eso?

-Por lo de antes!

-Ah sí? Pues toma!-gritó él, dándole un puñetazo en la nariz

Ambos se empezaron a gritar e insultar y golpear. El resto del club de atletismo solo se les quedó viendo. Ya sabían cómo eran.

.

.

.

La pelinaranja se había subido a la terraza. Necesitaba pensar en una forma para unir a Anubias y Sellon. Pero era imposible. Suspiró resignada

-Que puedo hacer? Shun no me ayudara. Además unir a esos dos es como una misión imposible. No puedo hacerlo…

-Claro que puedes. Eres Alice, la Casamentera de la Academia!-sonó una chillona voz. La pelinaranja volteo, sabia quien era. Le había dado un chocolate para San Valentín.

-Lync!

-Hola Alice! Estas bien? Se te ve triste…

-Es por alguien…

-Es algo de amor, no?-sonrió pícaramente el menor-Todos andan volados de amor últimamente estos días. Y quien es el afortunado?

Alice dudaba si decírselo o no. Pero conocía a Lync y sabía que era de fiar

-Es Shun Kazami

-Pero si él y tu…

-Ya se, ya se! Se lo que pasó hace algunos años, pero he descubierto que aun lo amo.

Lync solo pudo sentarse con ella y soltar un largo suspiro

-Estas como fumada. Pero sabes? Me gustaría tener la suerte de ese bobo

-Lync. Tú eres un chico. Que hago para que el me quiera?

-Pues no sé, pero…-vio con sorna que en eso Shun se disponía a ir a la terraza por las cosas de limpieza. El pelirosa aprovechó y dio un tirón a la muñeca de Alice, dándole un beso en los labios. Shun pasó de largo como si nada.

Alice, estaba desconcertada, pero apartó a Lync de un tirón cuando Shun se había ido

-Por qué hiciste eso?

-Los celos ayudan mucho, sabes? Además te robe un beso

-Lync!

-Hey, Gehabich!-se oyó una voz

-Sera Kazami?-preguntó Lync

-No lo sé…A lo mejor mandó al director para que nos castigue por besarnos en la terraza

Pero se equivocaban. Era Anubias

-Ya nos ha contado Chris el plancito que Soon y tú están haciendo para que nos unamos. Y déjame decirte que NO VA A SERVIR!

-No me grites así!-dijo Alice, enfadada

-Entonces no te metas en lo que no te importa y no intentes unirme con esa furcia después de lo que me hizo.

-Tal vez seas insultante con ella pero sé que aun la amas. Vámonos Lync-respondió Alice muy seriamente antes de irse, cogiendo al pelirosa de la mano

-Puedo ayudarte con Anubias y Sellon-sonrió Lync

-Como?

-Tendremos que colarnos en la dirección y cambiar algunos horarios de Sellon y Anubias. Además las Olimpiadas Escolares llegaran pronto y…

-A la dirección? Pero como se te ocurre? Nos meteremos en problemas!

-Para unir a una pareja difícil hay que hacer planes difíciles-rió el pelirosa

.

.

.

Habían pasado 2 semanas. Lync y Alice iban en un bus siendo llevados a las Olimpiadas Escolares, junto a los demás estudiantes de la Academia.

-Seguro que tu plan servirá?

-No te preocupes, Alice, así será!

-Seguro? Lo único que has hecho ha sido cambiar sus horarios, juntarlos en todas las clases y juntarlos de asientos. Incluso se agarraron a escobazos cuando tuvieron que hacer la limpieza!

-Vi una chispa en ellos. Pasar tiempo juntos hará que cambien de opinión el uno del otro y así se reconcilien.

-Ya veremos…

Anubias y Sellon, junto a Jake y otros atletas iban a competir con otras escuelas. Todos estaban calentando para el entrenamiento. Los dos mejores atletas estaban gritándose el uno al otro, después de ver lo que tenían que hacer para ese Campeonato

-Relevos de 2? Carreras de 2? Tiro de la soga de 2? Y en todo estoy emparejado con Sellon? Pero cómo?

-No trabajaré con ese tonto!

-Tendrán que hacerlo!-rugió el Entrenador Barodius-Ya nos han hecho perder varios trofeos de plata! Son los mejores atletas de la Academia y no nos harán perder de nuevo! Asi que olvídense de sus diferencias y trabajen en equipo!

Mientras Anubias y Sellon aceptaban, no muy seguros. Alice y Lync miraban la escena.

-Que fue lo que hiciste exactamente, Lync?

-Cambie las hojas para que así les toque ejercicios de 2 y los emparejé en todas

-Wow! Eres brillante!-dijo ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo al pelirosa

-Gracias! Quieres besarme?

-No abuses de tu suerte, Lync!

Y así empezó el Campeonato. Anubias y Sellon la regaron durísimo en el ejercicio de la cuerda, ya que se insultaban y gritaban. Haciendo que el equipo rival aproveche y les gane

-Tiene razón el entrenador!-exclamó el peliblanco-Hay que dejar atrás nuestras diferencias! Quiero ganar una copa de oro luego de tanto tiempo!

-También yo!-asintió Sellon-Pero eso no quiere decir que seamos algo

_"Tal vez seas insultante con ella pero sé que aun la amas"_

Anubias gruñó y se dio una bofetada a la cara. Por que venía a acordarse de esa boba casamentera? Sellon se le quedo viendo raro pero decidieron ponerse fuertes y hacerlo bien en la competencia.

Seguían las carreras de relevos de a dos. Era el turno de correr de Sellon. Iba avanzando cuando recordó los chismes de Chris, quien era su amiga pero sentía algo más por ella, cosa que Sellon no correspondía. Había oído que Soon había convencido a Alice para que los una a ella y Anubias. Es que todos querían verlos juntos? Recordó como se había sentido aquel día en el que habían ganado la copa y el la había besado. Como ella lo había humillado.

Que era lo que sentía por él. Lo quería como amigo?

**_Si…_**

Pero nada más?

**No…**

Aun después de que su amistad se deshizo por su culpa…

*THUD*

-Auch!

Estaba tan absorta pensando que había tropezado con el relevo en la mano. Afortunadamente había caído a un par de metros de Anubias, quien corrió para disimular el tropezón de ella y avanzo hasta ella.

-Que tonta eres!

-Anubias!

-Venga! Dame ese relevo antes de que perdamos!

Ella se lo dio y él se dio la vuelta para seguir corriendo. De pronto volvió donde ella y la tomó en sus brazos, colocándola en su espalda y siguió corriendo, con Sellon y relevo. A pesar de esto, ganaron.

-KYAAAA!-chillaba el club de fangirls de Anubias

-Tú puedes Sellon! No dejes que el te gane!-chillaba Chris.

En eso apareció Soon

-Por que tuviste que contarle a Anubias el plan para unir a Sellon con su ex novio?

-No es obvio! Quiero a la gran Sellon solo para mí!

Soon suspiró resignada. Luego echó un vistazo a la ficha sobre las actividades del Campeonato. Cayó en la cuenta que todas las actividades eran de 2.

-Sera este parte del plan de Alice?

.

.

.

Si bien parecía que las cosas se habían suavizado en ese momento, parecieron empeorar en la carrera de a dos. Ambos se gritaban y se tropezaban, pero luego de un rato se pararon y corrieron. Volvieron a ganar, para alegría de los fans.

-Crees que tu plan servirá, Lync?

-Oye, la casamentera eres tú no yo. Y si, va a servir. Aquí viene el más difícil y último ejercicio. Si ganan…

-Nos llevaremos la copa de oro!-chilló Dan, quien estaba a unas bancas arriba. Fue callado de un golpe por Runo.

El ejercicio mas difícil eran las carreras de a dos. Sellon empezaba a dudar de la forma en la que había tratado a Anubias. El también, pero…

-Vamos!-dijo ella, con un pie atado junto a uno de Anubias mientras ambos corrían en un pie-Mantén el equilibrio!

-Me estas llamando descoordinado?

-No empieces, si?

-Pues yo quiero acabar con esta carrera pronto. Y quiero ganar esa copa!

-No seas tan desesperante, Anubias.

El peliblanco agachó la cabeza, pero siguió corriendo. Venia un obstáculo. Ambos saltaron.

Alice veía a ambos chicos saltar los obstáculos. Volteó a ver a Shun y se sintió mal. Por que no había querido ayudarla? Porque la historia de ambos no tenía solución? Porque no la perdonaba?

**_Porque no la quería?_**

En eso se escucho un pitido y unos aplausos. Luego gritos y chillidos. Anubias y Sellon habían ganado el Campeonato. Todos los alumnos de la Academia rugían de la emoción.

-Yeah! Lo lograron!

-ANUBIAS-SAMA!

-Siempre supe que lo lograrían!

-Entonces eso significa que ganamos la copa de oro?

-DAN!

El dúo dinámico triunfador estaba jadeando de cansancio. Anubias se dispuso a desabrocharse el nudo que unía los pies de ambos pero al ver la posición comprometedora en la que sostenía el pie de Sellon, la soltó bruscamente y la apartó de un empellón

-No voy a seguir jugando a esta tontería! No sabes cuánto te odio, imbécil!

Y se marchó. Alice veía la escena y temblaba de rabia. Sabía que Anubias se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho Sellon. Pero…por que no podía olvidar el pasado y que vuelvan a estar juntos como antes?

**_Como aquellos días felices…con Shun_**

-No seas tan idiota y olvida el pasado!

Alice se sorprendió de oír su propia voz gritar así. Todos voltearon a verla. Sellon la vio y comprendió.

-Anubias, yo…aquel día…

El aludido se detuvo y volteo la cabeza para oír

-Cuando fuimos novios yo estaba muy feliz. Pero nunca habíamos llegado a nada serio. Luego me besaste en un día como hoy. Habíamos ganado una copa de oro. Pero estaba avergonzada y te humille. En verdad disfruté ese beso. Así que…

La peliverde se acercó a él, quien estaba absorto.

-Podríamos volver a ser pareja?

Inmediatamente se oyeron gritos y chillidos de todos los de la Academia. Fangirls sobre todo.

El peliblanco la miraba con la mirada perdida. Absorto en recuerdos. Luego lenvanto la cara y la vio fijamente. Reía y lloraba a la vez.

-Creí que no querías verme nunca más…Que me odiabas

Entonces Sellon recordó y asintió

-Perdóname…por todo. Yo…te amo!

-Tambien yo!

Y se dieron un beso, frente a todo el publico, que empezo a gritar y vitorear mas fuerte.

-Ehem…-se oyó al Entrenador Barodius-Entiendo que se quieren mucho y han vuelto y bla bla bla, pero…Podrían recoger esa copa ya?

Los jóvenes ganadores se miraron a los ojos

-Vamos por la copa?

-Claro! La merecemos!

Anubias y Sellon salían del lugar, tomados de la mano. Bueno, la verdad estaban unidos por la Copa de oro que ambos sostenían.

Chris miraba la escena, atónita

-Entonces…Sellon no saldrá conmigo?

-Ay, supéralo y búscate otra persona-comentó Soon, a su lado-Hay muchos peces en el mar!

La rubia volteo a ver al acompañante de su amiga. Entonces comprendió

-Desde cuando esta juntos Robin y tú?

-Es una larga historia…

.

.

.

-Yeah!-chillaba Dan-Ganamos otra copa gracias a Sellon y Anubias! Espero que ahora que han vuelto, ganen más copas, que ya me estaban cansando con que solo traigan copas de plata

-A ti solo te importan sus trofeos, no?-dijo Runo, enfadada.

Anubias y Sellon se habían reconciliado y eran novios de nuevo, pero eso no les quitaba el espíritu competitivo

-Vamos a jugar Mario Kart en mi casa! Mi puntuación es enorme!

-Ah sí? Pues yo soy mejor que tú en videojuegos! Ya verás cómo te gano!

En eso la peliverde volteo y fue a ver a Alice, quien estaba hablando con Lync, pero observando a Shun, quien estaba a lo lejos. Se acercó para hablarle

-Alice! Yo…muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi y Anubias

-De nada. Me alegra ver que estén juntos de nuevo.

Sellon captó la mirada de Alice. Volteó y vio a Shun de lejos y supo lo que la afectaba.

-Tú también cometiste el mismo error que yo…No es cierto, Alice?

La pelinaranja solo pudo quedarse en shock al oír la verdad

-Tal vez tengas suerte. Yo me porte igual de mal con Anubias y él me respondió de una forma muy fea. Lo nuestro fue mucho peor pero gracias a ti lo superamos.

-Sellon! Apúrate y vamos a jugar Nintendo Wii en mi casa!

-Ja! Es mi hora de ganarle a ese presumido! Nos vemos y suerte con Shun-rió la peliverde antes de dar la media vuelta e ir tras el peliblanco

Alice solo pudo sonreír mientras veía a la nueva pareja caminar juntos

**_Tal vez aun tenía oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Shun…_**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bua! No se preocupen que lo de Shun y Alice se arreglará despues de unos capis. Al menos los demas lo pasaron bien y Mason y Lena se unieron. Pero la relacion de Ren y Fabia peligra debido a la amistad de Ren con Marucho!

**Dejare algo en claro acerca d quienes estan en que año de secundaria:**

**1° año:** Rafe, Paige, Baron, Komba

**2° año:** Lync, Zenet (es menor de lo que parece, vi la wikia), Jack, Noah, Jake

**3° año: **Dan, Runo, Marucho, Shun, Alice, Julie, Chan, Joe, Ace, Mira, Fabia, Ren (Billy tambien, pero esta de intercambio por el mundo)

**4° año:** Lena, Mason, Mylene, Shadow, Gus, Hydron, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Soon, Chris, Robin, Ben

**5° año:** Keith, Volt, Sid, Jesse, Klaus, Julio

**Proximo capitulo: **Alice y Lync? Shun y ella...se acercaran despues de lo de Sellon y Anubias?


	6. Alice la prudente! Alice y Lync?

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Amores cruzados**  
><strong>

**Pareja:** ShunXAlice

**Sinopsis:** Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida. Alice se cuestionara si importa mas ella o los demas.

**Otras parejas:** DanXRuno, AceXMira, **RafeXPaige**, RenXFabia, MaruchoXRen, **KeithXLync, AliceXLync**,** MasonXLena,** RenXZenet, JesseXZenet, AnubiasXSellon, DanXMira, JulieXBilly, ShadowXMylene, JoeXChan (cameo), AceXJulie, RobinXSoon

* * *

><p><strong>Casamentera del amor<strong>

La temperatura iba aumentando en el salón de limpieza mientras los besos aumentaban

Las manos de la joven peliazul se aferraban a las patillas del menor. El la tomó en brazos mientras la aferraba contra la pared, semi vestidos, medio uniforme por el piso.

-Vamos, pon tus piernas alrededor mio, Lena

Ella aceptó, sin decir nada, obedeciendo. Mason empezó a impacientarse al ver como ella ni se inmutaba al ser penetrada asi que intentó aumentar la presión para hacerla, por lo menos, emitir algun ruido. Nada.

El menor se posicionó mejor contra ella, gimiendo de placer. Ella solo arqueó la espalda, de modo que sus pechos chocaban contra su rostro. El se entusiasmó y empezó a chuparlos, esperando alguna reacción. Nada.

Mason agarró fuertemente las caderas de Lena mientras se introducía violentamente dentro de ella. Lena solo lo obedecía, sin decir nada. Aunque en el fondo, sus pensamientos eran muy diferentes a sus acciones. Estaba loca por el.

Empezó a dejar de ser gentil, cada vez mas violento en sus movimientos. Mas frustrado porque ella no reaccionaba. Eso lo empezó a entusiasmar.

-Ah! Lena! Estoy tan cerca!

Nada

De pronto pudo sentirla estremecerse y temblar, viniendose en ese mismo instante. Mason sonrió y se levantó a verle la cara. Tenía la misma expresión aburrida de siempre. Siguió embistiendo, cada vez mas frustrado.

La frustración lo hizo venirse en ese mismo instante. Mason cayó gimiendo de cansancio en el piso. Lena solo se quedó con la mirada perdida quien sabe donde.

-Oye, Lena. Por que eres tan inexpresiva?

-De que hablas?

-Ya se que somos amigos desde la primaria, eres amable, inteligente y atenta conmigo, y somos novios, pero...hay algo en ti que...

-No te entiendo, Mason. Vamos dos semanas juntos, ya avanzamos a la 4° base y estamos bien como pareja

-Creo que ya se cual es tu problema. Eres tan inexpresiva, tan...

Ella no reaccionó ni dijo nada. Solo la eterna mirada de vaca. Esto lo enfureció y sin previo aviso le dió una nalgada, con intención de lastimarla. Ella estaba entre enojada y triste, aunque su rostro decia monotonía.

-Lo ves?-gruñó el chico de patillas-Ahi vas de nuevo! Me voy a buscar a Fabia. Ella si es una mujer!

Y salió vistiendose del cuarto de limpieza. El conserje Stoica entró y la vió, aun semi desnuda, pero no dijo nada. Solo una risa de hiena, mientras tomaba el trapeador y se iba. Lena siguió con su mirada sería, aunque se lamentaba

-Demonios! Lo perdí!

.

.

.

Alice se encontraba comiendo su merienda en la terraza. Le gustaba sentarse ahí cada vez que quería descansar de su trabajo de casamentera. En eso oyó pasos rapidos que subían por la terraza.

-Hola Alice! Que vas a hacer hoy?-preguntaba cierto pelirosa dando vueltas alrededor de la pelinaranja

-Ay Lync…-suspiró ella

Había pasado una semana de lo de Sellon y Anubias. Se habían vuelto más cercanos después de esto.

-Sigues pensando en Kazami?

-Algo así…

-Entonces no te quedes lamentándote y háblale, Alice!

-No es tan fácil como crees, yo debo…

-KAZAMI!

Demasiado tarde, Lync ya había ido corriendo a hablar con Shun, quien estaba en el patio, jugando soccer con Dan

-Oye tu, Kazami! Chico emo, voltea! Emo! Emo tonto, voltea!

El emo había volteado, claramente molesto por el llamado

-Y ahora que quieres, Volan?

-Estoy harto de ver como desprecias a Alice. Dale una oportunidad

-Solo para eso me llamas?-gruñó Shun antes de irse.

-Lástima que algunos chicos solo son guapos pero sin cerebro!

-Lync!-gritó Alice avergonzada

-O menos que eso!

-Ya pues Lync!

Shun ya se había marchado. Alice quería morirse ahí mismo. Y Lync se reía como Shadow de 4º año.

-Por qué hiciste eso?-se quejó la pelinaranja

-No lo sé…Un clavo saca otro clavo.

-Que quieres decir?

-Eres especial Alice. Mereces algo mejor. Quieres ser mi novia?

Alice salió corriendo de ahi. Era demasiada informacion en un solo dia y necesitaba pensar. Lync enamorado de ella?

.

.

.

Los de último año tenían en el sótano un salón clandestino donde se emborrachaban y jugaban videojuegos. Pocos de los salones menores estaban ahí, pero Anubias y Sellon eran una excepción, por ser los atletas estrellas de la Academia.

-Y ahí va! Ahí va! Atrapa esa caja!-chillaba la peliverde, haciendo mover el mando del Wii

-Corre más rápido! Incluso el lentazo de Yoshi es más rápido que tú! Jajaja! Voy ganando!-reía el peliblanco

-Ah sí? Pues ahí te va una bomba! Jaja! Ahora mi Donkey Kong va más delante de tu Wario! Gane, Gane! Como te quedó el ojo, Anubias?

-Tuviste suerte, pero ya verás cuando te gane en…-cayó en la cuenta de algo-Hey, Volt. Aun quedan más juegos de Wii por ahí?

-Ya no. Los jugaron todos.

-Y cuantos vamos ganando?

-No lo sé…-dijo el mayor-Oye, Shadow! Cuánto van Sellon y Anubias?

-Anubias ganó en 6: _The Legend of Zelda en 3D, Big Brain Academy, Guitar Hero_, _Dead Rising, Madworld_ y _Jumper_. Sellon ganó en 6: _Pokemon XD,_ _Street Fighter_, _Call of Duty,_ _Tomb Raider Underworld, Sonic_ y ahorita en el _Mario Kart_. Sii!

-Que mal!-gruñó la peliverde-Y como desempatamos?

-No se...tenemos un juego de Twister! Asi jugaran apretaditos! Siii!-reia Shadow

-No vamos a jugar eso!-gritó Anubias

-Pero quiero desempatar-se quejó Sellon- Vamos, te ganaré

.

.

.

Lync? Queria andar con ella? Lo queria como amigo, pero...aun sentia algo por Shun. Pero habría que darle una oportunidad. Despues de todo, el la quería. Y eran amigos. En eso, cierto chico rubio teñido venia hacia ella, nervioso. Alice sabía quién era, era el hermano mayor de su amiga Mira

-Ah! Hola Keith!

-Que tal, Alice? Venia aquí porque…-se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente-Quiero que me ayudes a estar con cierto chico.

-Chico?-preguntó Alice. En eso recordó que Keith pertenecía al otro bando y había salido con Gus Grav hace un año.

-Sí, es Lync Volan. De 2° año

La pelinaranja palideció

-Lync?

-Si…creo que es muy lindo y…Veo que son muy amigos. Podrías darme su número. No quiero que me ayudes a conquistarlo. Yo quiero tomar la iniciativa. Estamos?

Alice dudó un instante. Se sentía atraída hacia el pelirosa, pero… su deber era hacer felices a otros. Shun la miraba, esperando su respuesta.

-Toma!-dijo sonriente, sacando un papelito y anotando algo mientras veía su celular-Este es el número de Lync. Suerte!

-Gracias, Alice!-sonrió el mayor mientras se marchaba-No sabes el favor que me has hecho

Si, claro-sonrió Alice. En eso Shun se acercó. Estaba molesto

-Eres tan estúpida! Por una vez podrías pensar más en ti en lugar de los demás? Yo me di cuenta que tu te morias por Lync pero ahora le has abierto camino a alguien más!

Tomó bruscamente el brazo de la pelinaranja para hacerla voltear. En cuanto lo hizo, se sorprendió. Ella estaba llorando

-Si...Yo lo amaba, Shun. Pero soy la casamentera de la Academia. Debo poner mi felicidad por debajo de la de los demas. Keith necesitaba a Lync mas que yo.

Shun quiso gritarle, pero no pudo. Solo pudo darle un abrazo torpe y atraerla a sus bazos.

-Alice...

.

.

.

Rafe habia sido invitado a casa de Paige. Ella tenía algo que decirle, pero se puso muy nerviosa y se fue al baño. Rafe se quedó en la habitación de ella, esperando.

-Apuesto a que quiere que llevemos nuestra relación a otro extremo...-pensaba el peliazul en voz alta, dando vueltas por el cuarto de ella-Que verguenza! Soy virgen y sin experiencia! Que haré? Supongo que le pediré ayuda a Anubias y a Keith. Estan experimentados...

*RING*

Sono el celular de Paige, que estaba bajo su mesa. Era un mensaje de texto. El peliazul sabia que no debía leerlo pero lo venció la curiosidad.

_"Oye! Y como es la apuesta? Ya besaste al loser de Rafe para que ganes los $2000?"_

Paige tambien oyó el celular y fue corriendo a su cuarto. Y si era un mensaje de Zenet molestandola con eso de la apuesta? Y si Rafe lo leia?

Sus dudas se corroboraron cuando entró a su cuarto. Miró alrededor para darse cuenta que Rafe estaba en un rincón con el celular de Paige en las manos. Estaba llorando.

-Rafe, yo...

-Entonces no me amas? Todo era una estupida apuesta?-dijo el entre dientes mientras apretaba fuertemente el celular. Paige sintió que el aparato crujia. No sabia cuanta fuerza podía tener aquel chico pequeño y delicado

-No quiero volver a verte nunca mas!-sentenció el pelizul antes de salir corriendo por la puerta y de la casa. Paige no pudo hacer nada. Solo quedarse ahi. Se sentía mal

_**Era culpa?**_

_**No...**_

Que podia decir? Era cierto. Se habia enamorado de Rafe

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Q mal soy! Pero tarde o temprano Rafe se iba a enterar. Dejaré en claro que Lena no es frigida ni nada de eso. Es solo que asi es su cara de siempre.

**Dejare algo en claro acerca d quienes estan en que año de secundaria:**

**1° año:** Rafe, Paige, Baron, Komba

**2° año:** Lync, Zenet (es menor de lo que parece, vi la wikia), Jack, Noah, Jake

**3° año: **Dan, Runo, Marucho, Shun, Alice, Julie, Chan, Joe, Ace, Mira, Fabia, Ren (Billy tambien, pero esta de intercambio por el mundo)

**4° año:** Lena, Mason, Mylene, Shadow, Gus, Hydron, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Soon, Chris, Robin, Ben

**5° año:** Keith, Volt, Sid, Jesse, Klaus, Julio

**Proximo capitulo: **Alice tendra que ayudar a que se amisten Rafe y Paige!


	7. Alice la cuidadosa! Rafe y Paige

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Amores cruzados**  
><strong>

**Pareja:** ShunXAlice

**Sinopsis:** Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida. Alice se cuestionara si importa mas ella o los demas.

**Otras parejas:** DanXRuno, AceXMira, **RafeXPaige**, RenXFabia, MaruchoXRen, KeithXLync, AliceXLync, MasonXLena, RenXZenet, JesseXZenet, AnubiasXSellon, DanXMira, **JulieXBilly**, ShadowXMylene, JoeXChan (cameo), AceXJulie, RobinXSoon

* * *

><p><strong>Casamentera del amor<strong>

Las tres chicas problemáticas de la Academia estaban sentadas en el lugar de siempre, comiendo lo que Lena traía siempre. Esta vez ella había preparado uno de los favoritos de Paige, waffles de frambuesa. Pero ni eso la animaba

-Tres días…

-Ya pues Zenet, cállate

-Tres días más y se acaba la apuesta, Paige!

-Crees que me importa en lo más mínimo!

-Sí, Zenet. Como puedes hablar de eso, teniendo en cuenta lo que le pasó a Paige?-se quejó la peliazul del grupo

La peliverde no parecía entender

-Tú ni hables, Mason te dejó por frígida, Lena.

La peliazul no respondió. Solo la eterna mirada de vaca y una mordida a su waffle.

.

.

.

A Paige le hacía sufrir por dentro ver que su "novio" la odiaba. Lena le había sugerido que vaya a ver a Alice, pero ella tenía su orgullo. No le pediría ayuda a alguien mas.. No.

No solo ella quería que ellos vuelvan. Desde que Rafe descubrió la verdad…

-Pero, de verdad necesito ir al baño-lloriqueaba Komba, que ya no aguantaba mas

-Crees que me importa? Ahora vete!

…se encerraba todos los recreos en el baño de hombres, golpeando a quien sea que se atreva a entrar. Incluso llegó a levantarle la mano a Dan.

*RING!*

Era la campana. Tenía que hacerlo. Rafe salía del baño, de mal humor. Entonces se encontró con Paige. Apenas la vio, puso cara de desafío.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Paige…

-Rafe! Tienes que escucharme!

-Qué? Ya se la verdad. Que otras cosas más me has mentido de ti? En verdad te llamas Paige?

-Tú no entiendes nada…-murmuró ella, tomándolo de un brazo. El peliazul abrió mucho los ojos. Era mucho más fuerte que el. Lo acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso. El se enfadó y la apartó bruscamente. Paige cayó al piso, por lo inesperado.

-Tanto quieres que tus amigas te den tu dinero? Eres patética!-dijo mientras lanzaba unos fajos de billetes hacia ella

-Rafe, yo…

-No te me acerques-sentenció el antes de irse.

Tal vez si era necesario llamar a Alice. Tomó su celular y marcó el numero

-Hola? Alice Gehabich? Necesito tu ayuda...

Por otra parte, Rafe avanzaba rapidamente y sin mirar atrás

-No corrió detrás de mi. Lo sabía...No le gusto...

.

.

.

Por otra parte, en el salón clandestino de los de último año, todos estaban pasándola muy bien y deleitándose la pupila. Lena era alumna del 4° año, pero había conseguido ingresar. Sabía que los de último año tenían toda una colección de videos porno, cortesía de Keith. Y muchos libros de Kamasutra, cortesía de Jesse. Ella les había pedido revisar toda la colección y los muy pervertidos no pudieron negarse. Ahora ella se encontraba mirando un video XXX tomando notas mientras los demás estaban con los ojos como platos viendo la pantalla (Todos muy ocupados mientras Sid amenazaba con sacar la muñeca inflable). Anubias y Sellon venían por una revancha, pues habían conseguido la nueva versión de Street Fighter versión Melee, pero no pudieron porque la pantalla estaba "ocupada"…

Obviamente Anubias se quedó boquiabierto y fue a acompañar a los demás chicos al sofá. Sellon se acercó a Lena, quien seguía tomando notas.

-Pero qué demonios haces?

-No es obvio? Estoy viendo todos estos videos porno para estar experimentada con Mason

-Ah, ya veo…Entonces los rumores son ciertos-comentó la peliverde

-Cuáles?

-Ese imbécil está contándole a todo el mundo que tú eres una frígida

-Ah…-dijo ella, volteando para seguir con su deber de mirar y anotar. Sellon se quedó sorprendida

-Pero como puedes estar tan calmada después de todo lo que dice de ti?

-Retirará sus palabras cuando lo sorprenda con mis nuevas…habilidades

Sellon volteó a ver la pantalla y puso cara de asco

-Me pregunto que demonios le ves a ese perdedor…Mason Brown es odioso, detestable, feo y no es gran cosa. No te merece.

La chica de gafas sonrió

-Eso mismo se preguntan todos-sonrió Lena, quien volteó a ver la pantalla-Así que eso es un blowjob..

.

.

.

Alice suspiró. Tenía una misión difícil. Ni siquiera Paige necesitó explicárselo. Ya sabía la historia. Era el último chisme de la Academia. Pero como iba a unirlos. Paige se sentía dolida por cómo se portó Rafe con ella y Rafe estaba amargado, solo y triste. Como podría unirlos? Además, todos los de la Academia contaban con ella. Necesitaban el baño de hombres. Si no hacía que se unieran pronto, todo sería su culpa. Dejó escapar un sollozó.

-No llores…

La pelinaranja volteó. Era Shun

-Shun!

-No resuelves nada llorando. Mejor ponte a pensar como juntar a Rafe y Paige

Ella se quedó atónita. Pero si no había querido ayudarlo con los de Anubias y Sellon!

-Por qué quieres ayudarme esta vez?

-Porque Rafe es mi amigo y no soporto verlo así.

Alice no lo soportó mas y se dejó caer, llorando en los brazos de Shun. El no dijo nada y la abrazó, acariciandole sus cabellos ondulados.

-Ademas no estas sola. Todas las chicas de la Academia te ayudarán.

-Por que lo dices?

-Runo y Mira me mandaron aqui con este recado. Quieren ayudarte. Ya convencieron a todas las demas chicas. A Chan, a Fabia, Zenet, todas! Incluso a las chicas del club de fans de Anubias.

Que tiene eso que ver?

-Es que no te perdonan que hallas unido a Anubias con Sellon. Me lo dijo la presidenta.

El comentario hizo reir a Alice.

-Muchas gracias, Shun.

.

.

.

-Y como está todo allá en la Academia Julie?-preguntó cierto rubio americano, hablando desde un celular con su novia australiana.

-Uy, si supieras! Hay muchos chismes por ahí y muchas parejas se han unido! De suerte tenemos a nuestra casamentera!

-Como olvidarla! Si fue ella quien nos unió, años atrás!

-Si…-suspiró Julie-Bueno, te mando algunas fotos, ya? Pero necesito usar la computadora del Laboratorio. Si es que no me cacha la profe Kazarina. Ay, Billy! Si supieras cuanto te extraño! De cualquier forma, debe andar por algún corredor, besuqueándose con el Entrenador Barodius. Te paso las fotos del Campeonato y del baile de Primavera, ok?

Julie prendió la computadora. En eso se detuvo en seco.

-Julie? Estas ahí? Qué pasa?-preguntó Billy

La joven vió largamente al chico peliazul que se disponía a barrer el salón, puesto que no era su día. Echó un vistazo a las fotos de la computadora, en las cuales salía el junto a cierta pelirosa y suspiró enfadado, volviendo a su labor

-Hola? Billy? No es nada…Es que…Veras, Paige se le declaró a Rafe y…

-Ese niño de primaria del cual todos se reían de su cabello?

-Sí, bueno…ahora está en 1ª año. Paige…

-La niñita marimacho esa que robaba almuerzos a los niños del jardín de niños?

-Me puedes dejar hablar?-se quejó Julie-Como te seguía diciendo, ella se le declaró a Rafe pero todo era una apuesta! Ahora hay que tener cuidado de no hablar de su ex-noviazgo con Paige!

-De veras? Pobrecito-comentó el rubio

Rafe, quien no se había ido del salón, pero Julie no lo había visto, dio un gruñido dando golpes a las paredes antes de irse con la escoba.

.

.

.

Desde que Ren había roto con Fabia por la amistad de Marucho, el pequeño rubio sentía que varias chicas lo miraban con cara fea. Quien las entiende? Se sentía halagado de que Ren haya preferido su amistad a su noviazgo con Fabia, pero…acaso no era su mejor amigo? Acaso no era su deber verlo feliz? Necesitaba consejo (que no sea Ren), así que sacó su I-Pad y telefoneó a Dan. No estaba. Llamó a Shun, Baron, Jake…Nadie contestaba. En eso le vino a la mente Rafe, a quien lo ayudaba con las tareas y él le invitaba almuerzos en agradecimiento. Decidió llamarlo

-Ah, Marucho…-sonó la voz desde el celular

-Rafe! Necesito tu consejo para…

-Lo siento, pero… no puedo hacerlo por ahora. Ya sabes, por Paige...

La voz se oía triste, así que Marucho se olvidó de su problema y quiso ayudar

-Lamento mucho esto, Rafe.

-No sientas lastima por mí. Me basta con tu amistad, Marucho…

-Gracias, pero…que vas a hacer con el brazalete?

Rafe se quedó congelado y sin avisar, colgó el celular. Echó un vistazo a su muñeca. El brazalete marrón seguía ahí.

_Flashback_

_Paige había encontrado un almuerzo en caja en un microondas de la cafetería, así que decidió regalárselo a Rafe. Este aceptó, con mucha pena. Mientras comía las jugosas costillas, preguntó tímidamente. _

_-Hay alguna forma para verte todo el tiempo?_

_-No lo sé. Y por que rayos quieres tenerme contigo siempre? Pareces un acosador!_

_-No quise decirlo así! Es solo que…quiero tener algo tuyo para tenerte siempre conmigo. Me gustas mucho, Paige_

_-Bueno…-murmuró ella, ruborizada. Vio alrededor y tuvo una idea_

_-Cierra los ojos, Rafe_

_-Es una sorpresa? Me encantan las sorpresas!-rió el peliazul_

_Cerró los ojos y para cuando los abrió, había una tira grande de plástico marrón con dibujos naranjas en ella. No era gran cosa, pero Rafe lo tomó con mucho cuidado, maravillado._

_-Wow! Gracias por este genial brazalete de plástico! Lo usaré siempre para recordarte_

_La pelirosa titubeó_

_-Rafe…Es…es un anillo._

_-Pero si es grande!_

_-No es cierto-rió ella. Lo tomó por ambos extremos, enredándolo en el dedo índice de él. Rafe se avergonzó de su error._

_-Ah! Cierto! Es un anillo...Qué bonito…-titubeó él, enredándose con su lengua_

_Paige entendió, lo desenredó del dedo y lo puso en su muñeca. También era bonito como brazalete_

_-Pero, Paige!_

_-Tranquilo, Rafe. Puedes usarlo como quieras-sonrió ella._

_Fin Flashback_

Rafe dejó escapar un sollozo, sin darse cuenta que Alice venía detras de el.

-Rafe! Debemos hablar!

El la miró con desafío

-Ya se para que vienes y la respuesta es no

-De que hablas. No he dicho nada

-Pero sé que vienes a que me reconcilie con Paige.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad más. Hablé con Lena. Ella y Zenet lamentan lo que pasó. Me dijeron que Paige si se había enamorado de ti de verdad y quiso acabar con la apuesta, pero Zenet quiso molestarla y le mandó ese SMS. Además, Paige no es una mala persona. Quiere disculparse. Ella…

-Ella me mintió. No quiero verla!-gritó él, marchandose. Shun apareció detrás de Alice

-Rafe no entenderá. Es muy orgulloso. Solo queda algo por hacer...

-Pero, Shun! El es un niño!

-Es la unica manera...

.

.

.

Rafe se marchó caminando a su casa. Ya habia llegado, cuando en eso vio alrededor de su casa un gran tumulto de personas. Por que habían alumnos de la Academia ahí? Por que su primo Linus estaba con ellos?

-Que hacen aquí todos?

Todo el grupo empezó a hablar a la vez. Linus se puso al frente, para hablar con su primo.

-Quieren que te amistes con Paige

-No puedo creer que todos formen parte de esta tontería! No me amistaré con ella!

-Entonces no te dejaremos entrar a tu casa!-gritó Jake, quien estaba en la multitud

-Ya pues, chicos!

-Solo hazlo para que recuperemos el baño de hombres!

Rafe se enfadó más y se marchó a fuertes pasos. Todos voltearon a ver a Dan, quien había dicho el comentario

-Dan! Por que dijiste eso?-gritó Runo, enfadada

-Creí que así se iba a convencer!

-Pues ya lo ves! Lo empeoraste!

-Todos a él!-gritó Ace y toda la multitud se le tiró encima, menos dos personas. Paige y Linus.

-Rafe se está yendo…Siguelo-dijo el mayor

-El no quiere…-susurró ella

-Pero que no lo amas?

-Si, por eso lo dejaré ir.

-Si en verdad lo amas ve por el! Anda! Ve!

Paige se convenció y se marchó, siguiendo al peliazul

.

.

.

Rafe iba caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad. En eso volteó a ver su brazalete marrón. Era el único recuerdo de ella. Necesitaba deshacerse de el. Tomó con sus dedos el pedazo de plastic pero se detuvo.

No podía hacerlo

NO PODIA HACERLO

-No puedo hacerlo!-sollozó él. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a caminar por las calles más oscuras de la ciudad. Pero el ya no veía nada. En eso tropezó y se topó de frente con dos sujetos mayores. Uno tenía cabello corto puntiagudo rojo y el otro, su acompañante, tenía cabello largo verde sujetado en una coleta.

-Hola, guapo. A dónde vas?

Rafe sintió peligro así que rodeó a los dos sujetos y siguió caminando

-Oye!-gritó el peliverde, tomando bruscamente al menor del brazo-Creo que mi amigo, el Maestro Gill, te está hablando

El pequeño peliazul se liberó de la mano y siguió caminando, esta vez más deprisa. Esta vez ambos hombres lo tomaron de cada brazo. Estaba atrapado.

-Oye, tonto! Te estamos hablando!-exclamó el peliverde

-Ya lo oíste, respóndenos-dijo el pelirrojo, el tal Gill, mientras lo hacía estrellarse contra un muro.

-Que están haciendo? Déjenme ir!

-Vamos a divertirnos contigo un rato

Rafe no sabía lo que querían decir, pero los empujó y trató de correr. Pero Gill le dio una patada en la espalda, haciéndolo caer. Luego lo volvió a poner contra la pared.

-Por favor, no!

Gill se dirigió a su acompañante

-Airzel, ya sabes qué hacer

El peliverde obedeció y procedió a quitarle el uniforme. Primero se dispuso con la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa. Se disponía a desabrocharle los pantalones cuando en eso, volteó a ver el brazalete

-Pero que cosa tan horrible!-rió Airzel, arrancándolo de un tirón, con tanta fuerza que se rompió.

-NO!-gritó el peliazul, apartándolos, mientras tomaba el pedazo de plástico roto. Recibió mas golpes y puñetazos por esto. Pero en el surgió una fuerza desconocida, que lo hizo armarse de valor y huir. Corrió hasta llegar a una parada de autobús y tomó uno que venía para allá. Al subir le pareció reconocer al Entrenador Barodius en el timón, pero eso no le importaba por ahora. Tomó entre sus manos el pedazo de plástico y empezó a llorar. Su aspecto era tan lastimero, además que le faltaba parte del uniforme que todos los que estaban ahí empezaron a cuchichear y burlarse

-Y a ese que mosca le picó?

-Apuesto a que viene del barrio gay! Acabamos de pasar por ahí!

-Mira lo maltratado que esta!

-Pobre, que vergüenza

Sin embargo, el peliazul no podía oírlos. Solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-Paige…

En eso se oyó una voz

-Rafe?

El aludido levantó los ojos. Paige se encontraba en ese mismo bus.

-Ahora no. Ya te dije que no quiero verte.

Sin prestar atención, ella lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y lo tapó con su chaqueta del uniforme

-Todos se están burlando de ti en este cochino bus. Además estas sin camisa, debes tener frio

Rafe no quería que ella lo toque, pero el roce de la tela contra su cuerpo lo estremeció. Miro abajo, hacia el brazalete roto y empezó a llorar otra vez

-Venga, no llores ahora!-dijo ella

-Ahí abajo…Estuvieron a punto de…Pero…rompieron tu regalo. Y me golpearon por eso. Porque ese objeto era importante para mí y quería protegerlo. Porque era algo tuyo-volteó él a verla, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar-Y...que hiciste con los $2000?

-Cuales $2000?

-Los $2000 por los cuales hiciste la apuesta y me humillaste!

-No los tomé.

-Por que?

Ella lo abrazó mas fuerte

-No vez que te amo y estoy arrepentida?

Rafe solo pudo devolver el abrazo y abandonarse a ella, llorando

-Paige...lo siento tanto...

.

.

.

Habia pasado un dia y estaba amaneciendo. La multitud se habia cansado de golpear a Dan y seguian ahi, en casa de Rafe, expectantes. Aunque algunos se iban desanimando y pensaban que tal vez la cosa entre Paige y Rafe ya habia terminado. Algunos ya apostaban. En eso, alguien tocó la puerta y todos se sorprendieron de ver a Paige y Rafe tomados de la mano, sonriendo. Todos empezaron a gritar y vitorear y algun chistoso comentó que por fin podía usar el baño de hombres. Linus se acercó a la pareja.

-Entonces, volveran?

-Si. Aunque practicamente nunca estuvimos, ya que eso no era de verdad. Creo que empezaremos desde cero. Solo que...-comentó ruborizado el peliazul-...esta vez el sentimiento es mutuo

-Ay, primo, eres tan lindo!-chilló Linus, como colegiala

Sentados en medio de la multitud estaban Alice y Shun. Ella soprendida y el sonriendo.

-No puedo creerlo, pero tu loco plan de verdad funcionó, Shun!

-Hablando de eso, llamaré a Gill y Airzel. Su actuación estuvo buena. Incluso llegue a pensar que iban a abusar de Rafe! No quería lastimarlo, pero sabía que era la única manera para que Rafe entrara en razón y se reconcilie con ella.

-Si, Shun…pero no tenías que traer un par de gays para que lo abusen…

-Técnicamente no lo hicieron, solo lo desnudaron

-Es igual!-rió ella, fingiendo darle un golpe

-De que están hablando?-se oyó una voz. Eran Paige y Rafe.

-Chicos!-exclamó Alice- Me alegra que volvieran.

-Gracias, Alice. Disfrutaremos nuestro tiempo al máximo. Aunque yo soy un chico más tranquilo, así que lo disfrutaré de otra forma. Quieres que te prepare el desayuno, Paige?

-Claro! Me gusta el tocino-dijo ella, dándole empujoncitos

En eso Paige se volteó y se acercó al oído de Alice.

-Oí todo. Sé que fuiste tú quien planeó todo

Alice palideció y tartamudeó

-Este…yo…yo…Shun…

La pelirosa sonrió, dándole un codazo amistoso

-Gracias

Y se marchó a seguir a su novio. Alice rió y volteó a ver a Shun.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti. Gracias, Shun

-Por que me agradeces?

-Porque si no hubiera sido por tu loca idea, jamas Rafe y Paige hubieran vuelto

El moreno volteó, sin darle mucho interes

-Solo lo hice porque Rafe es mi amigo. Ademas no creas que por ser amable contigo te he perdonado por lo que me hiciste aquel dia

Alice solo lo miró a los ojos, perdiendose en sus ojos ambar

-Lo se. Pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de agradecerte por tu ayuda-dijo ella. Con firmeza, decisión y ternura, tomó un mechón del cabello de Shun y le dió un beso en la frente.

-Alice?-dijo el moreno, atonito

Ella no hizo caso y se fue con sus amigas, dejando a Shun sonrojado y sorprendido.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>QUIEN DEMONIOS ERA LA PRESIDENTA DEL CLUB DE FANS DE ANUBIAS? SAKARI, TAL VEZ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Q mal soy! Pero tarde o temprano Rafe se iba a enterar. Dejaré en claro que Lena no es frigida ni nada de eso. Es solo que asi es su cara de siempre.

**Dejare algo en claro acerca d quienes estan en que año de secundaria:**

**1° año:** Rafe, Paige, Baron, Komba

**2° año:** Lync, Zenet (es menor de lo que parece, vi la wikia), Jack, Noah, Jake

**3° año: **Dan, Runo, Marucho, Shun, Alice, Julie, Chan, Joe, Ace, Mira, Fabia, Ren (Billy tambien, pero esta de intercambio por el mundo)

**4° año:** Lena, Mason, Mylene, Shadow, Gus, Hydron, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Soon, Chris, Robin, Ben

**5° año:** Keith, Volt, Sid, Jesse, Klaus, Julio

**Proximo capitulo: **Julie se aburre de su relacion a distacia con Billy. Marucho convence a Ren para que vuelva con Fabia. Que hará Alice?


	8. Alice la tierna! Julie y Billy

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Amores cruzados

**Pareja:** ShunXAlice

**Sinopsis:** Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida. Alice se cuestionara si importa mas ella o los demas.

**Otras parejas:** DanXRuno, **AceXMira**, RafeXPaige, **RenXFabia, MaruchoXRen**, KeithXLync, AliceXLync, MasonXLena, RenXZenet, JesseXZenet, **AnubiasXSellon**, DanXMira, **JulieXBilly**, ShadowXMylene, JoeXChan (cameo), **AceXJulie, RobinXSoon, NoahXChris**

* * *

><p><strong>Casamentera del amor<strong>

Julie se sentia aburrida. Su novio Billy estaba en el extranjero y mantenían una relación a distancia. Pero ella queria mas. Estaba aburrida e insegura acerca de su relación con Billy. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando volteó a ver a los chicos que trotaban por la cancha. Estaban en clase de Educación Física. En eso fijó blanco en cierto peliverde de ojos grises. Sus amigas estaban con ella, entre ellas Mira, la novia de Ace, el peliverde de ojos grises. Apenas vio suspirar a Julie mientras veia a su novio, percibió algo malo.

-No creen que Ace es lindo?-dijo Julie entre risitas

-Acaso te gusta?-gritó escandalizada Mira

-No. Solo digo que verlo todo sudado y en shorts me encanta

-No digas eso, Julie. Ademas, tú tienes a Billy-comentó Runo

-Sí, cierto-respondió la aludida sin mucho interés

Mira observó alarmada. Esto era grave. A Julie le gustaba Ace? Ella no dudaba de la fidelidad de su novio, y no pensaba averiguarlo. Tenia que llamar a Alice. Tomó su celular y marcó.

-Alice? Hola? Te necesito para una nueva mision...

.

.

.

Por otra parte, Shun se encontraba en los vestidores. Estaba platicando con Marucho, quien le contaba alegre, que Ren y Fabia habian vuelto. Shun lo escuchaba sin mucho interes

-Shun? Me estas esuchando?

-Ah, si. No. Lo siento...Estaba pensando en algo mas. En...

-En Alice?

-Marucho! Como se te ocurre decir eso?

-Todo el grupo sabe que la odias desde el dia en el que la besaste pero ella te humilló

El pelinegro soltó un bufido de enojo.

-Me cuentas mas sobre Ren luego, ok? Te veo luego..

-Shun!

Pero el lo ignoró y se marchó. Necesitaba pensar. Alice...Creyó que la odiaba despues de**_ ese dia_**. Pero ahora, que la ayudaba de vez en cuando con sus deberes de casamentera, descubrió que podian ser buenos amigos.

Tenia que admitirlo. La queria como amiga.

Pero...habia oportunidad para que sea algo mas?

.

.

.

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que Lena habia empezado a llevarse mal con Mason. Despues de que la llamó frigida, decidió ver todos los videos porno que tenian los chicos de ultimo año. Ahi estaba ella, con Sellon, Anubias y los demas chicos de ultimo año, mirando la pantalla con los ojos como platos. En eso una voz infantil de niño se oyó

-Anubias! Ya estoy aqui!

-Noah!-respondió el aludido.

Anubias sabia quien era. Era Noah, el tesorero de 2° año. Se habian hecho muy amigos, despues de ganar la ultima copa y a Sellon le caia mal.

-Traje la nueva version en Play Station de Kirby! Que te parece si la estrenamos?

-Genial! Pues hagamosolo...!

-Anubias!-dijo Sellon interrumpiendo la conversacion-Que hace _este_ aqui?

-Es mi mejor amigo

-Pero esta en 2° año! Es demasiado pequeño para entrar aqui

-Tu ni hables, estas en 4° año. De hecho casi todos aqui lo estan!-respondió Noah

Apenas soltó esas palabras de su boca, los chicos de 4° (menos Anubias) empezaron a lanzarle miradas asesinas. Sellon suspiró, aun enfadada

-Puedes quedarte. Pero dame ese juego de Kirby!-dijo arrancandole el juego-Soy tu mayor, asi que obedeceme!

-Sellon, creo que estas siendo muy dura con el pequeño...

-Callate Anubias y vamos a jugar!

Noah se quedó viendo como Anubias y Sellon apagaban la pantalla que...Eso acaso era una peli porno?...Luego la apagaban, entre los quejidos y abucheos de todos y prendian el Play Station. Se sentía un poco intimidado de estar entre mayores. Justo cuando pensaba que debió llevar a Jack con el, volteó y la vio.

Una hermosa rubia, mayor que el. Tenia el cabello hasta los hombros y grandes ojos purpuras que observaban burlones a su alrededor. Ella y la chica a su otro costado, castaña y con una larga tranza parecían ser muy amiga de la antipatica Sellon.

-Vamos Sellon! Acaba con el!-decia Soon

-Pwnealo! Aplastalo! Pegalo! Azotalo!-exclamaba la rubia, casi sin saber lo que decia.

Noah no podia permitir que le bajaran los sumos a su mejor amigo, asi que lo apoyó

-Tu puedes ganarle, Anubias!

Apenas lo dijo, las otras dos lo tomaron por los pelos y empezaron a sacudirlo, mientras lo golpeaban y decian que como se atrevia a insultar a Sellon y apoyar al enemigo. Al ver que el menor no reaccionaba, por estar con sus ojos atentos a Chris, la rubia, lo soltaron. El pelinegro seguia viendola. Era mucho mayor que el y con una voz chillona y repelente, pero para el era la mas hermosa.

-Es bonita-comentó en un susurro a Anubias, quien soltó una risotada en respuesta.

Soon y Chris se miraron entre ellas, disgustadas aun por el chico ahi.

-Pero quien lo habra dejado entrar?

-No lo se. Sid y Ben vigilan la puerta para que nadie entre...

-Fue mi culpa, lo siento-se excusó el grandulón de patillas

-Ben! Por que lo hiciste?-gritó histericamente Soon-Dejaste entrar a un niño de 2°!

-No lo se...ese chico me agrada

-Gracias Ben!-sonrió Noah-Tu tambien me agradas!

-Definitivamente el club esta perdiendo categoria...-murmuró Chris

.

.

.

-Pero que dices? Que mi Julie quiere dejarme y que se va con Ace?

-Calmate Billy...

-Como quieres que me calme? Ella va a dejarme! Todo esto es mi culpa! Me le declaré y nos hicimos novios un dia antes de irme al extranjero! Soy un idiota!

Alice habia entrado al chat para contarle a Billy el problema. Pero el lo habia tomado mal.

-Y lo peor es...-continuó el rubio, hablando histericamente a traves de su camara web-...que no puedo volver a la Academia hasta que acabe con el programa de intercambio! Y nuestro aniversario se acerca y...

-Aniversario?

-Si. Que hay con eso?

-Aun hay esperanzas. Tengo una gran idea! Y no tendras que moverte de ahi!

-Genial! Gracias, Alice! Esto sera como la primera vez que nos uniste, recuerdas? Gracias a ti, me le declaré a Julie en 1° año.

La pelinaranja sonrió con el recuerdo. En eso, Billy empezó a reir histericamente

-Que te pasa?

-Nada. Solo veo algunos clasicos en Youtube. Obedece a la morsa, La caida de Edgar, El niño loco alemán, La ardilla asesina, Trololo...Tu sabes...

-Lo tengo!-exclamó Alice

-Que?

-Te lo explicaré...

.

.

.

Marucho veia feliz a la nueva pareja, Ren y Fabia. Habian vuelto despues de que ren hablara con ella. Pero se sentia mal por alguna solo y triste. Claro, tenia a Rafe, Dan, Baron y Shun, pero para el no era suficiente. Ren era su mejor amigo. Deseaba estar con el en esos momentos. Ver Star Wars, jugar con sables de luz, burlarse le los comerciales, jugar videojuegos y tener tardes de estudio. Pero la felicidad de Ren era lo mas importante. Deberia de hacerlo feliz.

Entonces, por que estaba tan triste y solo?

Con un suspiró, volteó y siguio su camino, caminando hacia su casillero.

-Ren, pero que haces?-decia extrañada cierta peliazul

-Vamos a tener una maraton de Star Wars subtitulada! Luego jugaremos con sables de luz y...

-No hare esas frikadas, Ren

-Por favor, Fabia! Y despues tendremos una divertida tarde de estudio!

-Tarde de estudio? Es eso divertido?

Si Marucho se hubiera quedado por mas rato, debió haber notado que Ren, sin Marucho, hacia hacer a Fabia todas las actividades que solia hacer con su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Shun seguia sentado en la terraza, meditando acerca de Alice, cuando esta lo interrumpió.Habia subido hasta la terraza de la Academia para buscarlo. Se vbeia feliz de verlo. Por un momento el se perdió en los orbes chocolate de ella. Pero se le quitó rapido, al darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba buscando y se veia feliz. Aun le quedaba mucho por sufrir despues de haberlo humillado ese dia!

-Shun! Necesito que me ayudes a hacer un video en Youtube!

-Y por que yo diria que si?

-Porque es para unir a Julie y Billy!

-De nuevo? Crei que los habias unido hace 2 años.

-Si, pero Julie ha fijado blanco en Ace y piensa quitarselo a Mira!

-Uy, pobre Mira. Que se cuide, que Julie es una cualquiera.

-No le digas asi! Es mi amiga!

-Bueno, pero de que sera el video?

-Necesitamos que Billy le haga un video a Julie por su aniversario y lo mande a Youtube.

-Una reconciliacion por Internet?-se dijo Shun extrañado, aunque curioso por como sonaba eso-Bueno, te ayudo

-Gracias Shun-sonrió ella mientras le daba un timido beso en la mejilla

.

.

.

Habia pasado una semana desde ese dia. Y era el dia del aniversario de Julie y Billy. Aunque a ella parecia tenerla sin ciudado. No le interesaba. Con nitrigas y cuchicheos, Alice, Mira y Runo consiguieron llevarse a Julie al salon de cómputo.

-Por que me trajeron aqui, chicas?

-Julie...-dijo Alice, muy seria-Quiero que sepas que se cómo te sientes. El amor de lejos es una misión difícil, pero no imposible. Hoy, más que nunca, puedes estar cerca de Billy, aunque no esté junto a ti. Si bien un beso no puede reemplazarse por un ícono en el mensajero virtual, hay muchas formas de hacer que el amor a la distancia sobreviva.

Mientras la pelinaranja hablaba, Mira buscaba en Internet la palabra "Con amor de Billy" en Youtube.

-Además no puedes cambiar a Billy, quien te ha amado a la distancia, por Ace, a quien no le agradas y encima es novio de Mira!

-Jajaja! Pero que es esto?-se oyó la risa de Runo

Julie y Alice voltearon, para su sorpresa vieron a Billy usando mallas mientras cantaba Barbie Girl. Era una pésima elección, pero dado que era la canción favorita de Julie…Además, se tropezaba y enredaba con los cables, tropezándose horriblemente.

El video había resultado un completo desastre. Se suponía que Billy iba a cantarle a Julie su canción favorita desde su cámara web. Pero algo había salido mal, y ahí estaba el pobre rubio, completamente enredado por los cables del micrófono y el sintetizador. Runo y Mira no pudieron evitar soltar la risotada. Dan venia corriendo al salón, para enseñarle a Runo su nuevo tono de celular: Billy cantando y cayendo. Alice esperó, con miedo, la reacción de Julie.

-Aww! Billy debe quererme muchísimo para hacer el ridículo en el Internet!-chilló la morena. Tomó su celular mientras salía corriendo. Todo el mundo pudo oírla mientras decía "Ya lo vi, Billy! Gracias por el video! Feliz aniversario para ti también! Te amo!". Alice pudo suspirar aliviada. Había salido mejor de lo esperado.

-Jejeje...ahora solo falta que Julie le haga un video especial a Billy...

-Podrías callarte, Dan?-se quejó Runo

El video consiguió 40 millones de vistas. Era tan disparatado que todo el mundo lo vio en Youtube. Eso le dio a Julie más motivos para amar a su Billy, quien ahora era una estrella en el Internet.

.

.

.

-Gracias, Shun!-dijo Alice mientras le daba un abrazo a Shun-Sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos terminado tan rápido el video.

-Ah, si...Alice...

-Qué pasa?

-Mira...Ese día, después de que ayudamos a que Rafe y Paige se reconcilien...Me besaste. Y sentí algo, pero...

-Qué?-preguntó la pelinaranja. Tenía el corazón en un hilo. Que le iba a decir Shun?

-Yo, estoy...confundido...Podrías...Podríamos darnos un tiempo. Por ahora solo te veo como una amiga

-Shun...

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Declaracion por Internet! A que no se esperaban esa. Y parece que Ren ve a Fabia como su reemplazo de Marucho. Y Noah se ha enamorado de Chris, quien no le hace ni caso. Y Shun! Al parecer ha perdonado a Alice, pero han quedado como cuasi-amigos...Cha cha chaaaan. Que pasara?

**Dejare algo en claro acerca d quienes estan en que año de secundaria:**

**1° año:** Rafe, Paige, Baron, Komba

**2° año:** Lync, Zenet (es menor de lo que parece, vi la wikia), Jack, Noah, Jake

**3° año: **Dan, Runo, Marucho, Shun, Alice, Julie, Chan, Joe, Ace, Mira, Fabia, Ren (Billy tambien, pero esta de intercambio por el mundo)

**4° año:** Lena, Mason, Mylene, Shadow, Gus, Hydron, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Soon, Chris, Robin

**5° año:** Keith, Volt, Sid, Jesse, Klaus, Julio, Ben

**Proximo capitulo: **Alice unira a Shadow y Mylene. Shun reflexionará acerca de sus sentimientos por Alice


	9. Alice la sensible! Shadow y Mylene

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Amores cruzados.

**Pareja:** ShunXAlice

**Sinopsis:** Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida. Alice se cuestionara si importa mas ella o los demas.

**Otras parejas:** DanXRuno, AceXMira, RafeXPaige, **ShunXFabia, RenXFabia, MaruchoXRen**, KeithXLync, AliceXLync, **MasonXLena,** RenXZenet, **JesseXZenet,** **AnubiasXSellon**, DanXMira, JulieXBilly, **ShadowXMylene**, JoeXChan (cameo), AceXJulie, **RobinXSoon**, **NoahXChris**

ON CON EL LEMON

* * *

><p><strong>Casamentera del amor<strong>

-Hasta ahora no puedo creerlo!-decía Zenet, la problemática. Estaban reunidas el grupo de las problemáticas con el de Alice. Lena incluso había traído doble ración para que todas puedan comer en el almuerzo. Todas devoraban felices los pies de limón con quiches de espinaca-En la obra del club de teatro, fui escogida para hacer del príncipe de La Bella Durmiente! Lo más raro es que Jesse fue quien me eligió después de proponer ser la princesa!

-Deberías estar feliz, Zenet-respondió Alice-Por fin te ganaste a Jesse

-Si…pero aun no estamos juntos. Tendré que verme bien para la obra y poderle dar ese beso! Además será lindo y cute ver a Jesse usar ropas de chica.

Algunas de las otras chicas rieron con eso. Sería divertido ver a un chico vestido con ropas de princesa. Y más aun si era el atractivo líder del club de teatro y poesía.

-Es…ta…muy riiico!-decía Runo, hablando con la boca llena de quiche

-Pero porque tanta amabilidad hoy, Lena?-preguntó extrañada Paige

-Por fin he aprendido todo sobre sexo para sorprender a Mason! Ahora si no me llamará frígida.

-Qué?-exclamó Mira, sorprendida, que casi se atraganta con su quiche

-Solo espero que…-la ignoró Lena-..Mason no haya avanzado nada con Fabia. He estado muy ocupada

-No te preocupes por eso-rió Julie-Fabia sigue clavada con Ren!

-Aunque Ren es muy raro…

-De que hablas, Zenet?

-De que Ren obliga a Fabia a hacer actividades frikis como jugar a Star Wars o hacer tardes de estudio!

-No sabía que Ren tenía un lado friki…-comentó Lena

En eso, Alice vio a Ren, haciendo que Fabia prepare un desayuno continental. No era con Marucho quien hacia eso? Normalmente Marucho preparaba desayunos continentales enormes a Ren y lo comían en un opíparo festín. Pero ahora Ren salía con Fabia, quien estaba celosa de Marucho, mejor amigo de Ren

Podría ser…que Ren trataba de reemplazar a Marucho?

.

.

.

Aparentemente Alice tenia razón. Despues de hacer que Fabia prepare todo un desayuno continental para el, la hizo jugar con sables de luz. Esto era demasiado.

-Ren…Por que quieres comer desayunos continentales para el almuerzo y quieres que juguemos a Star Wars?

El peliblanco la miró como si acabara de hacer una pregunta estupida. Luego sonrió.

-Porque es divertido

Fabia lo vio sin entender. En eso Ren se acercó lentamente a ella, tomando su rostro contra sus manos

-Es como si...viera a Marucho en ti

.

.

.

Despues del almuerzo, Alice se encontraba de mal humor. Pensó en Shun. Despues de todo por lo que habian pasado juntos...la veia como amiga? Bueno, al menos Shun se veia contento. No podia pedir mas. Pero por que se sentia tan mal? Queria que Shun vuelva a quererla como antes. En eso empezó a sonar su celular.

-Si, alo?

-Ayudame a reconquistar a mi chica, SIIII!

Alice sabia bien quien era. Solo Shadow Prove, de 4º año, podia gritar de esa manera. Y el era novio de la chica mas antisocial y gruñona de 4º año, Mylene Farrow.

-Reconquistar?

-Seeee...La verdad es que ella me regaló un video para mi cumpleaños y yo lo mande a Blockbuster, junto a otros videos, que tenía que devolver. Ahora ella me odia porque dice que si alguien ve ese video, cortamos. Y yo no quiero. SIIIII!

Y que habia en ese video? Alice tenia curiosidad, aunque trató de no pensar mal. Esto iba a ser dificil...

.

.

.

Dentro del salón de limpieza, libres de las burlas del conserje Stoica, donde supuestamente Mason fue a limpiar el salón como castigo. Lena quería demostrarle a Mason lo mucho que había aprendido esas semanas. Quería besarlo, tocarlo, bajarle el pantalón, la ropa interior, ese horrendo uniforme y subirse al cuerpo de él. Lena tomó el miembro erecto de Mason en sus manos mientras lo masturbaba. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax, la mano de ella se retiró. El peligris dio un quejido de protesta. Lena guiñó un ojo antes de introducírselo todo el miembro completo. Mason dio unos gemidos mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el cabello de ella, despeinándola

-Lena…voy a…-antes que pudiera decirlo, terminó dentro de la boca de ella.

Ambos cayeron en el suelo, mientras Lena giraba posicionándose frente al miembro de el, y aferrando sus piernas, de modo que su sexo se fruncía contra los labios de él, haciendo un perfecto 69. Probando, explorando, tocando todo de su pareja.

-Lena...! Me voy a correr!

-Yo también! Hagámoslo juntos, Mason!

Aumentaron la presion y la velocidad hasta que llegó el ansiado clímax.

-Listo…-jadeaba la peliazul, sobre el cuerpo de Mason-Estuvo bien?

-Claro…Estuvo fantástico…Casi me arrepiento de darte fama de frígida por la Academia. Ves? Tienes potencial para un buen polvo, solo necesitabas quitarte la cara de poker y dejarte llevar!

-Que quieres decir? Acaso planeaste todo esto?

Mason soltó una risilla

-Que quieres decir, Lena? Que yo no pensaba terminar contigo y que solo lo hice para que te pongas las pilas, te esfuerces viendo videos cochinos y tengamos buen sexo?

La chica de gafas lo miró con ira. El chico de patillas no le dio importancia

-Por favor! No soy tan listo para hacer algo así!

-Pero lo hiciste!-gritó ella, fingiendo darle una bofetada

-Cálmate! Al menos seguimos juntos!-sonrió Mason, terminando de vestirse mientras la abrazaba por atrás y le arreglaba el peinado

-Supongo...-murmuró ella, roja de vergüenza.

.

.

.

-No sería mejor que te disculparas con Mylene, Shadow?-decía Alice, mientras ambos caminaban al Blockbuster donde Shadow había dejado el video.

-Noo! Mylene no entenderá! Solo me perdonará si voy hasta allá por el video

La curiosidad mataba a Alice. Que había ahí? Un video porno? No! Pensamientos sucios…Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Julie…

En medio del recreo, Shadow y Alice salieron en busca del video. Cuando llegaron al Blockbuster, el albino puso su plan de acción.

-Muy bien…ahora solo tenemos que escabullirnos y meternos entre las casetas de video…Tendremos que usar cuerdas para trepar por las ventanas. Pero no tenemos cuerdas así queee…Nos meteremos por el drenaje. Siii! Luego salimos por el inodoro, vamos a las casetas y buscamos el video y lo sacamos de ahí! Y Mylene seria mía de nuevo, Si…!

-Listo, Shadow, nos vamos de aquí-dijo Alice, quien salía del Blockbuster con el video en la mano

-Pero, Alice? Como lo hiciste? Fue demasiado rápido!

-Y fácil-remató ella

-Pero...que hiciste?

-Sencillo. Fui donde el encargado y le dije que habías puesto un video ahí por error. Me dio tus videos y encontré el tuyo. Fue fácil, ya que tiene una etiqueta que dice _"Privado. Si lo ves te mueres en 7 días. Sii!"_

.

.

.

En el salón clandestino, todos hacían escándalo. Ahora Noah había traído a su amigo, Jack Punt, de 2° año.

-Ves, Anubias? Te dijimos que traer a tu lamebotas al salón secreto era una mala idea!-gritaba Sellon, escandalizada

-Si! Ahora sácalo de aquí!

-No lo saquen!-rogaba Noah-Prometo que Jack se comportará! Verdad, Jack?

-Claaaro. Jajajaja!-decía el aludido entre risas

-Y a este que le pasa?-pregunto Anubias a su amigo

-Lo que pasa es que se ríe de cualquier cosa.

-Lo ves?-insistió Sellon-No podemos tener a alguien así en el club.

-Dale una oportunidad!-exclamaron Ben y Sid, a punto de jugar Guitar Hero-Tal vez se comporte con el tiempo. Venga, Jack! Quieres jugar?

-No gracias, prefiero ver como lo hacen

-Como te quedó el ojo, Sellon?-volteó Anubias triunfal, al ver que Jack se había adaptado rápidamente

-Como sea…En cuanto a Noah, espero que por ser tu mejor amigo, no me dejes de lado a mí

Anubias comprendió por que Sellon estaba tan molesta con la presencia de Noah. Le dio un abrazo por atrás, besándola en el cuello

-Así que estas celosa?

-Claro que no!-sacudió ella la cabeza, aunque la verdad era otra.

Soon y Chris veían a su amiga en plenas caricias con Anubias. Ambas suspiraron tristes

-Ahh…Sellon, por que..?

-Quieres que te haga cariñitos por ahí?-dijo Robin, apareciéndose de repente, detrás de la pelicafe.

-Ah, Robin!

-Sabes que quieres, Soon. Además, tal vez te haga olvidar a Sellon un poco.

-Trato hecho-dijo ella con una sonrisa, correspondiendo al abrazo de él y marchándose, dejando a Chris sola

-Al menos yo soy leal a mi amor por Sellon!-gritó la rubia a su amiga

En eso se apareció Noah, detrás de ella. Trato de abrazarla, para ser apartado por ella

-No te aproveches, Noah

-Pero, Chris! Eres linda, Sellon no pertenece a ese bando y yo te puedo hacer olvidarla

-Preferiría besar a Ben!-exclamó la rubia

Mientras Chris gritaba a Noah y este asentía con la cabeza, Jack animaba entre risas chillonas a Ben y Sid, quienes jugaban Guitar Hero. Reía y chillaba para un costado y luego para el otro, pues no le importaba quien ganara, solo quería reír muy fuerte.

.

.

.

-Estas corriendo a una velocidad de 30 km por hora en los pasillos. Tendré que multarte por esto, Lync-decia cierta joven peliazul de piel muy blanca. Tenía en el uniforme una banda para el hombro y un silbato. Y una mirada fría.

-Pero, Mylene…!

-Señorita Monitora para ti. Y por eso, te doy otra multa.

-Ya pues!

-Y otra multa por tener cabello rosado estrafalario. No esta permitido teñírselo así

-Arrghhh…Pero es natural! Estas molesta porque Shadow mandó tu video porno a Blockbuster!

-No es porno!-gritó ella mientras veía a Lync alejarse

-Juro que hare que expulsen a ese criajo por eso...

-MYLENE!-se oyó una voz chillona, conocida para ella

-Shadow!-volteó ella a verlo, llena de ira-Como te atreves a venir aqui despues de lo que me hiciste?

Y sin previo aviso, le dio un puñetazo en el mentón. Alice quedó horrorizada, pero esperó a que Shadow le enseñe que ya tenia el video, para que se reconcilien. No lo hizo.

-Ah, si? Pues ya que tu siempre me golpeas sin avisar...Te la devuelvo! Sii!-dijo Shadow mientras levantaba la falda de su novia.

-Ahh! Multa! Multa!-gritó ella mientras ambos empezaron a darse a golpes. Era un verdadero amor apache. Alice suspiró, otra vez tenia que arreglarlo todo.

-Shadow queria darte esto-dijo, mientras le entregaba el video. Shadow y Mylene se detuvieron.

-El video!-exclamó la peliazul-Nadie lo vio, verdad?

-No te preocupes-sonrió Shadow, sacando la lengua-Alice y yo lo sacamos de la caseta de videos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Siii!

-Gracias, Gehabich. No sabes lo que esto significa para mi...-volteó a ver a su albino novio y gruñó-Pero eso no significa que volveré contigo

Shadow se quedó estatico, abriendo la boca, con la lengua cayendo. Vio a Mylene un largo rato y despues volteó a ver a Alice. La pelinaranja dijo unas palabras en voz baja, esperando a que el albino las oiga.

-No la dejes escapar...

-Ay, demonios!-se quejó el-Mylene, yo...te amo, en verdad. Eres hermosa, mandona, responsable y todas esas chucherias que te gusta hacer. Eres mejor que yo en todo. Admeas, somos amigos desde que tenemos memoria, y...-se metió la lengua de nuevo a la boca, demostrando que hablaba en serio-No quiero que todo esto acabe por una tonteria!

Esas ultimas palabras hicieron efecto al corazon de Alice. Ahora por fin entendia acerca de sus sentimientos por Shun. Lo amaba y no lo dejaria ir. Se disculparia...

Ahora solo faltaba como reaccionaria Mylene. La joven seguia con su mirada fria. Pero se fue dulcificando mientras observaba los ojos rojos de su novio.

-Gracias, Shadow…-dijo ella, con un ligero sonrojo. Pero luego de un rato recuperó la compostura y le entrego a Shadow un papelito amarillo

-Y esto?

-Multa por hacer preocupar a su novia monitora

-Ahh!

-Gracias, Gehabich-dijo Mylene son una sonrisa triunfal, viendo a su novio.

-De nada. Pero antes...de que es el video? Y por favor no me pongas multa por preguntar eso!

Mylene dio un suspiro de resignacion, mientras ponia el video en una grabadora dentro de su casillero.

_"Dame la SHA! Dame la DOW! Dame la PRO! Dame la VE!"_

En el video salia Mylene con un traje de porrista muy corto que apenas le cubria la ropa interior

_"SHADOW PROVE! Te amo, Shadow!"_

-Que significa esto?-pregunto Alice

-Fue una apusta que perdi. Fui obligada por Shadow a usar ese adefesio. Y no te rias, Gehabich! Ahh...pero no puedo multarte. Me ayudaste a volver con mi novio

-Oyee! Pero por que a ella no la multas y a mi si? Soy tu chico! Sii!

-Porque todo esto es tu culpa, Shadow

.

.

.

-Hola a todos!-saludó Dan a su grupo

-Hola, Dan-respondieron Ace y Rafe

-Venga, quiero presentarles al nuevo miembro del grupo! Es Jake Vallory, de 2° año!

Ace y Rafe vieron, atónitos al tal Jake. Era grande y musculoso. Venia de Australia y sabian quien era, el tercer mejor atleta de la Academia, despues de Anubias y Sellon. No pensaban que fuera a entablar amistad con Dan.

Sobre todo Rafe, quien con la boca abierta, veia que Jake se veia mayor y tenia mas musculos que el. Parecía de ultimo año!

-Se..Seguro que esta en 2°, Dan?

-Si! Nos hicimos amigos despues de que le ganara jugando canicas y...

-Jajajajajaaaa!-Rafe y Ace no pudieron evitar soltar la risotada

-Que patetico!-reia Ace

-No se burlen, chicos!-habló Jake-Desde ese dia, soy el mas grande admirador de Dan el galán!-concluyó mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Dan

-Admirador? Ja! Seras el unico!-comentó Ace

-Dan...el galán?-dijo Rafe, atónito

-Por cierto, chicos-interrumpió Dan-No se han dado cuenta de que falta alguien aqui?

Los otros chicos se vieron entre ellos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo...

-Cierto! Donde esta Shun?

.

.

.

Alice se encontraba en los pasillos. Pensó en la disculpa de Shadow Prove a Mylene. Tenia que hablar con Shun, admitir que ella estuvo equivocada y decir que aun lo amaba. Decidió buscarlo, pero por primera vez no lo encontró ni apareció de repente por detras, como siempre lo hacia.

-Han visto a Shun?-preguntaba ella a todos los que andaban por los pasillos

-Alice!-se escuchó una voz. Volteó a ver y era Sellon. Junto a ella iban Chris, Soon, Fabia y otras chicas más.

-Mis compañeras quieren buscar novio…Las podrías emparejar con alguien?

-Yo no!-acotó Soon-Ya salgo con Robin-señaló a Chris-Y ella tiene a Noah

-Ese mocoso! Claro que no!-chilló la rubia

Alice volteó a ver a Fabia

-Pero Fabia! No estabas con Ren?

-Terminamos-contestó ella sin mucho interés-Pero no importa. Quiero que me presentes a alguien más.

Alice no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Ren. Pero al menos podría volver a estar con su mejor amigo.

-Que chico?

-La verdad….Hace poco que me ha interesado ese chico…-dijo la peliazul, sonrojada

-A mi también!-exclamó Chris, levantando la mano

-Quién es?-preguntó la pelinaranja, muerta de curiosidad

-Ese chico con el que paras últimamente…creo que se llama…

Fabia sonrió al recordar el nombre

-**Shun Kazami**, de 3ª año!

Alice se quedó en blanco al oir esto

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **El final ya casi llega! Preparense! Habra ShunAlice o...ShunFabia...MUAJAJAJA! Preparense!**  
><strong>

**Dejare algo en claro acerca d quienes estan en que año de secundaria:**

**1° año:** Rafe, Paige, Baron, Komba

**2° año:** Lync, Zenet (es menor de lo que parece, vi la wikia), Jack, Noah, Jake

**3° año: **Dan, Runo, Marucho, Shun, Alice, Julie, Chan, Joe, Ace, Mira, Fabia, Ren (Billy tambien, pero esta de intercambio por el mundo)

**4° año:** Lena, Mason, Mylene, Shadow, Gus, Hydron, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Soon, Chris, Robin

**5° año:** Keith, Volt, Sid, Jesse, Klaus, Julio, Ben

**Proximo capitulo: **Alice ayudará a juntar a Shun y...Fabia?**  
><strong>


	10. Alice la amable! Shun y Fabia?

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Amores cruzados

**Pareja:** ShunXAlice

**Sinopsis:** Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida. Alice se cuestionara si importa mas ella o los demas.

**Otras parejas:** DanXRuno, AceXMira, RafeXPaige, **RenXFabia**, **MaruchoXRen,** **KeithXLync**, AliceXLync, MasonXLena, RenXZenet, JesseXZenet, AnubiasXSellon, DanXMira, JulieXBilly, ShadowXMylene, JoeXChan (cameo), AceXJulie, RobinXSoon, **NoahXChris, BarodiusXKazarina**

* * *

><p><strong>Casamentera del amor<strong>

Alice despertó. Se encontraba en la enfermería. No recordaba nada. Solo que Sellon, Chris y Fabia la habían ido a buscar y Chris y Fabia querían que Alice las una con…

No podía ser!

-Despertaste! Me alegro!-sonó una suave voz. Alice volteo. Era Marucho, quien era el asistente de la enfermería

-Marucho! Que ha pasado?

Tenía que corroborar si todo no había sido un horrible sueño

-Te desmayaste después de que Fabia y Chris te dijeran para que las unieras con Shun

Entonces todo había ocurrido! Triste, Alice se dejó caer en la almohada

-Y ahora que haras con Shun?-pregunto un preocupado Marucho

.

.

.

Dan, Ace, Jake y Rafe se encontraban buscando a Shun por toda la Academia. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra! Jake buscó en el salón de deportes y la cancha de atletismo, Rafe buscó en la cafetería y hasta en la cocina, Dan buscó en los baños y Ace buscó en los salones. Estaba buscando en el salón de cómputo, cuando de pronto…

-Oh sí! Kazarina, eres mía!

-Tuya!

-Mía!

-AAAH!

Acaso era lo que estaba pensando? Ace se adentró por el salón, hasta que, debajo de la mesa del profesor, se encontró al Entrenador Barodius, muy _ocupado _con la profesora de ciencias, Kazarina.

-Aaaah! Se puede saber qué es esto?-exclamó Ace, poniéndose a gritar. Los profesores gritaron con él.

-Esteee… Ace Grit!-rió nerviosamente el Entrenador, cubriéndose-No es lo que tú crees!

-Este pendejo me obligo!-dijo terminantemente la profesora de ciencias, arreglándose como una exhalación y saliendo del salón

-Wow…-exclamó Ace-Es rápida

-Por eso la adoro!-rió Barodius-Pero le avergüenza admitir que tiene una relación conmigo. Apuesto a que si fuera el Director, lo gritaría a los 4 vientos!

-Bueno, yo…-balbuceó Ace-Ha visto a Shun? Shun Kazami, de 3°. Se salta las clases de vez en cuando.

-No está en la terraza siempre?

-Claro! Por qué no lo pensamos antes? Gracias, profe!

Telefoneó a su celular, llamando a Dan

-Dan? Ya sé donde esta! Está en la terraza!

"De veras? Y yo ya me he ganado unas golpizas por buscar en los baños de chicas…Vamos para allá! Llamare a Rafe y Jake. Bye!"

-Voy para alla!-exclamó el peliverde, marchandose a todo correr

-No le cuentes a nadie sobre lo que viste aquí!-advirtió el entrenador, viendo al joven irse-O te pongo 5 puntos menos en tu examen final!

.

.

.

Marucho dejó a Alice donde se encontraba. Necesitaba _encontrarla_. Explicarle lo que había pasado.

Flashback

_-Marucho!-llamó Ren a su amigo_

_-Ren! Que sucede?_

_-Terminé con Fabia…_

_-Pero, por qué?_

_-Porque ella estaba celosa de ti. Me dijo que eligiera entre ella y tú, y desde luego te elegí a ti-sonrió el mayor mientras atraía a su amigo con un abrazo. Marucho abrió mucho los ojos, apartándolo_

_-Por que lo hiciste? Eso no está bien! Quien soy yo, para que termines con una chica que de verdad te ama, solo por mi!_

_-Es que no lo entiendes? Tu eres mi unico y mejor amigo. Para mi eres tan valioso como Fabia_

_-La amistad y el amor son dos cosas diferentes, Ren. Yo tambien te quiero mucho, pero..no creo que debas terminar con Fabia por mi..._

_-Marucho..._

Fin Flashback

_Ella_ se encontraba hablando con Sellon y Zenet. Zenet hablaba algo sobre conseguir un vestido de principe para no se que obra. Pero a Marucho no le interesaba. Ella estaba ahi...

-Al fin te encuentro, Fabia...

-Si vienes a decirme las cosas que tu y tu muy-amigo Ren hacen, mejor ni me lo digas

-Ren y yo no somos nada mas, aparte de ser mejores amigos. Se portó asi contigo porque no quiere distanciarse de mi. Pero te ama. Tu eres la unica que puede hacerlo feliz.

Fabia volteó por completo, girando la cabeza para oirlo mejor

-A que quieres llegar, Marukura?

-Necesito hablar contigo

.

.

.

-Al fin te encontramos, Shun!

-Tenias preocupado a Dan el galán!

En efecto, Shun estaba en la terraza, meditando. Sus amigos se acercaron a el

-Que haces aqui?-preguntó Ace

-Se trata de Alice, no?-comentó Rafe

Shun soltó un gruñido, volteando la cabeza para no verlos

-Asi que si se trata de ella!

-Larguense. Hoy no quiero verlos. Ni a ustedes, ni a Alice ni a nadie.

-Que ha pasado, Shun?

-Cierra el pico, Jake y no preguntes mas!-gritó el pelinegro

-No te rindas, Shun! Los hemos visto mucho juntos a Alice y tu ultimamente!-animó Dan

-Si! Tu y ella son la pareja perfecta. El chico emo y la reina de las citas!

-Ella te quiere Shun!-animó Rafe-Solo un ciego no veria esto

-Claro que no!-interrumpió Shun-Aunque me guste...seguramente no le importe...Despues de todo, ella me golpeó, hace unos años. No le gusto. Y ella lo dijo claramente esa vez: Me odia y no me soporta.

Despues de decir, esto Shun se subió al asta de la bandera, donde sus amigos no podian alcanzarlo. Dan y los demas lo observaban preocupados

-Shun...

.

.

.

Después de hablar con Fabia, Marucho se reunió con Alice. Fingió que nada de la conversación anterior había pasado. Alice no debía saberlo.

-Entonces…hablaras con Fabia?

-No estoy segura…Mi deber es hacer felices a otros! Yo…no debo entrometerme con mis sentimientos!-dijo la pelinaranja, insegura, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de negativa-Esto es…como ocurrió con Lync!

-Alice-dijo suavemente Marucho-No lo veas como interferir tus sentimientos en tu trabajo. Miralo como...una excepción

-Excepción?

-Si! O sea, puedes presentar chicos a chicas y viceversa…pero Shun Kazami…es el único al que no quieres presentar a nadie. Él es especial y no está disponible!

Alice lo miró, insegura. Tal vez Marucho tenía razón. Podría haber muchos chicos en la Academia, deseosos de ser emparejados con otras chicas, pero…Shun era el único a quien no quería emparejar con nadie. Porque…a pesar de ese beso forzado que él le dio hace años y a pesar de que ella le diera una bofetada, arruinando la amistad entre ambos…

_…Ella aun lo amaba_

_Pero..._

-Pero..y Fabia?

-No es mala persona. Estoy seguro de que entendera...Hablando del rey de Roma!-señaló el rubio a la peliazul que caminaba con paso decidido hacia ella. Chris la seguia a toda velocidad

-Buena suerte-susurró el, antes de irse

-Alice!-saludó Fabia-Te desmayaste justo cuando ibas a presentarme a Shun. Desde entonces te he estado buscando. Y bien? Me lo presentaras?

-O si la mandan a volar, presentamelo a mi!-dijo Chris, con su voz chillona

-No lo permitiré!-chillaba Noah, corriendo hacia la rubia y sujetandose de su pierna-Que tiene el que no tenga yo?

-Todo

Mientras Fabia veia a Alice, esperando su respuesta y Chris regañaba a Noah, Alice pensó. Recordó las palabras de Marucho, acerca de sus sentimientos por Shun.

_O sea, puedes presentar chicos a chicas y viceversa…pero Shun Kazami…es el único al que no quieres presentar a nadie._

-Alice?_  
><em>

-Lo siento mucho, Fabia...pero no puedo unirte con Shun...-dijo, con cierto nerviosismo la pelinaranja

-Eh? Por que

-Porque Shun no esta disponible. Es el unico chico de la Academia al que no quiero presentar con ninguna...Porque...el me gusta!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en esos segundos

-Comprendo…-dijo Fabia, con una ligera sonrisa

Alice devolvió la sonrisa. Chris, quien acompañaba a Fabia, de pronto se le puso la cara pálida y empezó a tartamudear

-Uhh…Alice…

-Chris!-la regaño Fabia-Alice ama a Shun. Ella lo merece más que nosotras! Respeta su decisión

-Alice…-siguió temblando Chris

-En serio, Chris…-dijo Fabia-Deberías darle una oportunidad a Noah. Será muy niño pero te quiere! Y no es tan feo!

-Gracias!-rió Noah, quien seguia en el piso-Oye! Como que no tan feo!

-Mira detrás de ti, Alice!-chilló la rubia

La aludida volteó y en un momento estuvo tan pálida como Chris

-Eso fue una confesión de amor?-pregunto Shun, todo sorprendido y serio a la vez. Había estado detrás de Alice todo el tiempo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **El final ya esta por llegar! Quieren ver que pasaraaa? Esperen un poco mas! Cha-cha-cha-chaaaan!**  
><strong>

**Dejare algo en claro acerca d quienes estan en que año de secundaria:**

**1° año:** Rafe, Paige, Baron, Komba

**2° año:** Lync, Zenet (es menor de lo que parece, vi la wikia), Jack, Noah, Jake

**3° año: **Dan, Runo, Marucho, Shun, Alice, Julie, Chan, Joe, Ace, Mira, Fabia, Ren (Billy tambien, pero esta de intercambio por el mundo)

**4° año:** Lena, Mason, Mylene, Shadow, Gus, Hydron, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Soon, Chris, Robin

**5° año:** Keith, Volt, Sid, Jesse, Klaus, Julio, Ben

**Proximo capitulo: **Alice aceptara sus sentimientos por Shun?


	11. Alice la casamentera: Alice y Shun

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Amores cruzados

**Pareja:** ShunXAlice

**Sinopsis:** Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida. Alice se cuestionara si importa mas ella o los demas.

**Otras parejas:** **DanXRuno**, AceXMira,** RafeXPaige**, **RenXFabia, MaruchoXRen**, **KeithXLync**, **AliceXLync**, MasonXLena, RenXZenet, JesseXZenet, AnubiasXSellon, DanXMira, JulieXBilly, ShadowXMylene, JoeXChan (cameo), AceXJulie, RobinXSoon, NoahXChris, **BarodiusXKazarina**

* * *

><p><strong>Casamentera del amor<strong>

Para variar, Lync estaba siendo multado nuevamente por la monitora Mylene. Mientras Lync se burlaba de ella y salía corriendo, como siempre lo hacía, apareció su novio, Keith.

-Lync! Podrías explicarme esto?-dijo el rubio, sacando un I-Phone. Puso la función Facebook donde se veía claramente en el Facebook de Lync: _Lync Volan. Estado: Soltero_

-Y que hay con eso?

-Que me has puesto soltero! Hemos estado saliendo por un mes y te atreves a poner eso?

Lync lo vio a los ojos. No lo había hecho por casualidad. Había sido a propósito. Cuando…Alice le dio su número a Keith, se había sentido decepcionado. Claramente él le había dejado varias indirectas de que estaba loco por ella. Aceptó salir con Keith para poner celosa a Alice. Pero ahora que Alice había aceptado públicamente que estaba enamorada de Shun…

-Perdóname, Keith…-dijo, dándole un travieso beso en la mejilla-No pasara más…Nunca mas

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana después del incidente en el que Shun había descubierto que Alice lo amaba. Sin embargo, parecia que ni Alice ni Shun hacian nada por arreglar lo suyo. Así que, secretamente, los alumnos de la Academia se reunían en un lugar secreto. Querían que Alice y Shun estén juntos.

-Atención, chicos…-habló Dan, a la multitud, que se había reunido

Pero todos seguian hablando entre ellos, sin hacerle caso

-Chicos...Por favor...Esta reunión es importante...Chicos...

-CALLENSE!-exclamó el Entrenador Barodius

Recien todos guardaron silencio

-Puedes hablar, Dan Kuso

-Gracias, entrenador. Como decía, ustedes saben que estamos haciendo aqui el día de hoy. Nuestra famosa casamentera, Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami...

-Quien es Shun?-preguntó inocentemente Gus

-Aquel emo que se sienta en la terraza todo el tiempo-aclaró Mylene

-SIII!

-Ya entendió, Shadow...

-Y de que sirve que la casamentera se una con el emo de la Academia?-preguntó Hydron, desinteresado, rizándose un mechón de su cabello

Runo se paró enfadada al frente, quitando el micrófono a Dan

-Porque ella se ha encargado de juntar a varias parejas en la Academia! Y estoy segura que ella haría lo mismo por ti!

Dan tomó la palabra

-Cuantos de ustedes han sido emparejados con sus almas gemelas y son felices ahora? Todo es gracias a ella! Deberíamos hacer lo mismo por ella! Por Alice!

Se escuchó un "SI!" al unísono. Y aplausos.

-Estuviste increíble, Runo-le dijo Dan a su novia

-No mas que tu. Somos un gran equipo.

.

.

.

Shun se encontraba nadando en clase de Educación física. Salió de la piscina, haciendo que el agua corra por su cuerpo. Se veía atractivo. Algunas chicas suspiraban, pero en disimulo. Ya se habían enterado la noticia.

-Te enteraste la noticia?

-Si! Alice declaró su amor por Shun!

-Y crees que él la ame también?

-Claro que sí! Si siempre se les ve juntos! Pero el lo niega

-Ella tampoco hace nada al respecto. Parece que ambos seguirán solteros

-Alice ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer-exclamó Paige-La culpa es de ese estúpido emo que no hace nada por estar con ella!

-Ya te oí, marimacha!-gritó Shun, exasperado por todos los comentarios

-Que bueno, porque eso quería!-respondió ella. Shun se fue caminando a los vestidores. Necesitaba olvidar.

-Eres un incompetente!-exclamaba el Entrenador Barodius, gritando a unos pobres chicos-Son lo peor! Robin, mueve más las piernas! Y tú, Noah…eres un fracaso. Tendrás que ir a la escuela de verano! Y de paso arruinar mis vacaciones que tenía con Kazarina…Demonios

-Si, entrenador…-asintió Robin-Verdad que tu también, Noah? Noah?

-Socorro! Me ahogo!-lloriqueaba el menor

-Demonios…

.

.

.

-Y que vas a hacer?-preguntaba Fabia a Alice, quien estaba guardando cosas en su casillero

-No estoy segura…

-Pero, te le declaraste a Shun! Indirectamente, claro…Pero es obvio que el siente lo mismo por ti. Ya saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Que los detiene?

-No lo sé. Aunque me guste, no sé si el sienta lo mismo. Estoy muy confundida

-Simplemente no quieres afrontar el problema. Anda y habla con él.

-No puedo hacerlo. Fabia, yo…necesito pensarlo mejor

-Alice…

-Fabia!-sonó una voz. Era Ren, acompañado por Marucho

-Ren!-saludó ella

-Vamos a jugar Pokemon Link en mi casa. Vienes?

-Ren!-exclamó Marucho, dando un codazo a Ren-Más romántico. Nada de actividades de chicos

-Claro! Y si quieres vamos al cine los tres

-Ren!

-Claro, Marucho. Solo tú y yo, Fabia.

-Me parece fantástico-sonrió ella, dejando a Alice y tomando su bolso.

-No te tardes demasiado con Shun. Quien sabe que podría pasar-dijo antes de irse

Alice se quedó meditando la situación un rato más, hasta que apareció Runo

-Alice, me acompañas al baño?

-Por supuesto

.

.

.

-Shun-llamó Dan a su mejor amigo-Vamos a casa. Ya sonó el timbre

-En serio? Ni siquiera lo sentí…

Ambos, junto a Rafe, Ace y Jake, caminaron por los salones. En eso, con un movimiento rápido y unos guiños de complicidad, Ace y Rafe tomaron a Shun de cada brazo

-Pero…que hacen?

-Esto es por tu bien, Shun

-De que hablas, Rafe?

-Ya pues! Todos queremos que vuelvas con la bella Alice!-rió Jake-Arreglen sus diferencias!

-Idiotas! Suéltenme!

-Solo queremos que sean felices!-comentó Dan-Olvida esa estúpida bofetada. Ella te ama, yo la he visto.

Dan chasqueo los dedos y Shun fue tacleado por Jake y empujado a un salón oscuro. Cayó rodando por las escaleras hasta llegar a un salón que no conocía

-Que es este lugar?-se preguntó Shun. Podía ver que el lugar estaba alumbrado solo por pequeños focos. Pero tenía maquinas, muebles y juegos de alta definición. Incluso había una cama de agua. El moreno no salía de su asombro, hasta que sonó una voz conocida

-Shun? Tú también estas aquí?

-Alice!

-Como llegaste aquí?

-Iba a acompañar a Runo al baño, pero aparecieron Julie, Mira y Paige y me trajeron hasta aquí. Dijeron algo así como que "querían que sea feliz"

-Malditos! Juro que los mataré a esos idiotas por encerrarme aquí! Lamento todo esto, Alice. Yo solo…

-Sabes que, Shun? Creo que ellos nos hicieron un gran favor al encerrarnos aquí. Porque yo…

-Sé lo que vas a decir. Y no me interesa oírlo

-Te amo, Shun

Shun quedó en shock al oír la confesión. Alice se veía tímida y avergonzada, pero feliz. Feliz por haberlo dicho luego de tantos años.

-Sí, me oíste bien. Te amo, aunque seas exigente-su sonrisa se amplió mas-Siento la bofetada. La de hace varios años. Estaba feliz de que lo hicieras. Pero…soy una tonta.

.

.

.

-Y? Y? Que está pasando?-preguntó ansioso Mason, arrimándose entre la multitud. Había una ventana oscura donde todos podían ver la confesión.

-Alice ya se lo dijo!-contaba Lena

-Dos veces. Se lo dijo accidentalmente el otro día-rió Marucho

-Pero…y Shun?-preguntó ansiosa Julie

-Aun no le dice nada…

-No me digas que sigue enojado por esa estúpida bofetada!-se quejó Ace

.

.

.

-Shun?-preguntó Alice. El no se había movido ni dicho nada

-Entonces no me odias?-preguntó el

-Como podría odiarte? Nunca te odie. Solo quiero saber…la respuesta. Aun me amas, como en el día de ese beso? Antes de que yo lo arruine todo?

Shun se quedó mirándola. Se acercó a ella, con mirada inexpresiva. Cuando estaban más cerca, él le dio una bofetada, mandándola al piso

.

.

.

-Y que pasó? Hay demasiada gente. No veo nada!-chillaba Ren

-Shun…le dio una bofetada a Alice-dijo Mira, atónita

-Pero cómo?

-Lo mato!-gritó Runo

.

.

.

La chica se quedó tendida en el piso. Estaba sorprendida. Se tocó en la mejilla donde él le había lastimado. Lo miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio para no llorar. Para su sorpresa Shun la miró amorosamente y la levantó del suelo.

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Listo, estas perdonada Alice

-Eh?

-Yo también te amo, Alice. Solo que…estaba demasiado confundido y enojado. Pero eres linda, amable y especial. Por eso te dije que era exigente. Porque para mí, tu eres la única.

-Shun...

Ambos se quedaron ahí, contemplándose el uno al otro. Debió pasar demasiado rato, pesto que se escucharon voces y silbidos

-No se queden ahí parados y bésense de una buena vez!-exclamó Sid

-Ah, si…claro-susurró Alice, avergonzada. Se aferró más a Shun, pero tenía miedo de atreverse. Y como se tardaba tanto, Shun tomó la iniciativa

-Ven aquí, casamentera-rió Shun mientras ambos unían sus labios

Mientras ambos se besaban, todos los de la Academia, alumnos y profesores, gritaban emocionados al ver la conmovedora escena.

-Al fin!

-Ya era hora!

-La nueva parejita!

-Que lindos!

En eso cayó una bomba que parecía lacrimógena. Todos empezaron a toser y se desmayaron

-Sellon!-exclamó Anubias, tapándose la nariz. Todos los miembros del club clandestino de ultimo año eran los únicos en pie-Por qué hiciste eso?

-Ya se reconciliaron esos dos, no? Bueno pues, nadie debe saber que este club existe. Con esta bomba, cortesía de Volt, todos olvidarán que estuvieron aquí.

-Pero Shun y Alice recordaran que se reconciliaron?-preguntó Soon

-Si lo harán

-Quieres decir que todo volverá a la normalidad?-preguntó Noah, cargando unos cuerpos, para subirlos a la cafetería.

Sellon sonrió

-Desde cuando algo es normal en la Academia Bakugan?

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **La historia no acaba aqui! Tendra su epilogo! Sigan leyendome y gracias a mis fieles lectores.

Esto va dedicado para **alicexxshun**, quien me apoyó en los ultimos episodios y ha pasado por mucho ultimamente. Tambien para **Toane07**, a quien no he visto mas en el MSN. Por dios, que lo echo de menos nuestras conversaciones y no se donde esta!

**Nota: **El caso de Sakura-Tachikawa y Almed me ha dejado pensando. Y dire algo. Confesare que esta historia esta ligeramente basada en un manga en ingles que lei hace algunos años. No recuerdo bien su nombre, pero saque el tema de la casamentera. Sin embargo, era un oneshot. Solo la alargue, haciendo que Alice junte a mas parejas y su historia de amor con Shun.**  
><strong>

**Dejare algo en claro acerca d quienes estan en que año de secundaria:**

**1° año:** Rafe, Paige, Baron, Komba

**2° año:** Lync, Zenet (es menor de lo que parece, vi la wikia), Jack, Noah, Jake

**3° año: **Dan, Runo, Marucho, Shun, Alice, Julie, Chan, Joe, Ace, Mira, Fabia, Ren (Billy tambien, pero esta de intercambio por el mundo)

**4° año:** Lena, Mason, Mylene, Shadow, Gus, Hydron, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Soon, Chris, Robin

**5° año:** Keith, Volt, Sid, Jesse, Klaus, Julio, Ben

**Proximo capitulo: **Epilogo...


	12. EPILOGO

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Amores cruzados

**Pareja:** ShunXAlice

**Sinopsis:** Alice es la casamentera de la Academia y se encarga de unir parejas entre sus amigos. Pero cuando habra tiempo para ella en su vida amorosa? En eso, Shun, un amigo de infancia, aparecera en su vida. Alice se cuestionara si importa mas ella o los demas.

**Otras parejas:** **DanXRuno, AceXMira, RafeXPaige, RenXFabia, MaruchoXRen, KeithXLync, AliceXLync, MasonXLena, RenXZenet, JesseXZenet, AnubiasXSellon, DanXMira, JulieXBilly, ShadowXMylene, JoeXChan (cameo), AceXJulie, RobinXSoon, NoahXChris**

* * *

><p><strong>Casamentera del amor: EPILOGO<br>**

_-Shh! Cállense que la obra va a empezar!-susurraba Paige_

_-Estoy tan orgullosa de mi amiga-comentó Lena_

_Todos los que presenciaban la obra lo estaban. Luego de mucho esfuerzo, Zenet se había decidido a ir por Jesse, ya que Ren no estaba disponible. Había tenido que inscribirse en el club de drama, donde Jesse era el presidente. Pero se había encontrado con varias sorpresas. Tenía que interpretar la obra Romeo y Julieta. Y..._

_Jesse insistió que Zenet sea Romeo..._

_...Y el sería Julieta_

_Y ahi estaba ella, con un traje medieval y capa, dandole el beso póstumo a Julieta para la escena final. _

_Para su sorpresa, Jesse despertó_

_-Que?-exclamó ella-Esto no se supone que debió haber pasado! Jesse!_

_-No crees que me veo hermoso y radiante con este vestido? _

_-Jesse, volvamos a la obra...  
><em>

_-No importa, quiero probar este vestido para lo que voy a hacer ahora. Te quiero, Zenet_

_El telón cayó estrepitosamente mientras el publico gritaba y aplaudia.  
><em>

_-Muy bien hecho Zenet!-gritaban Lena y Paige_

_-Rock and Roll!-chillaba Mason_

_-Estuvo increíble!-aplaudía Mira-Si dejamos el lado de hecho de que Jesse estaba vestido de rosado y usando lencería…_

_En eso, unas manos le cubrieron los ojos_

_-Adivina quién soy?_

_Mira pensaba que era Ace. Tenía que hacerlo, ya que siempre le hacia la misma broma._

_-Ya, mi amor-sonrió, mientras volteaba a besar a su chico._

_Sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos_

_-Mi…Mira!_

_-Dan!_

_-Se puede explicar que es esto?-exclamó Runo, quien había visto todo-Los voy a matar! Ojala Alice estuviera aquí para que me dijera si te perdono o si te ahorco, Dan!_

_-Eh! Por cierto!-comentó Dan-Donde esta Alice?_

**Hola! Soy Alice Gehabich, tengo 16 años y estudio en este lugar llamado la Academia. Por alguna razon, me terminé haciendo la casamentera del lugar. Aquella persona que junta a las parejas. Entre ellos estaba Shun, mi mejor amigo, un chico al que quise mucho. Sin embargo por una estupida pelea, dejamos de hablarnos. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado y estamos juntos. Ha pasado un mes desde ese dia y las cosas han cambiado mucho.**

_-Hola? Si, Runo. Todo ok. Qué? Que Mira besó a Dan por accidente? Y le gustó? Pues mándalo al festival de "Todo lo que puedas comer" para reconquistarlo! Y en cuanto a Mira…avísale a Ace, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…Perdón, tengo otra llamada. Lena. Qué tal? Problemas con Mason? Que tienes unos amigos deseosos de ser emparejados? Que quieres que les consiga chicas? Otra llamada, espérate. Billy? Volviste de tu viaje por el mundo? Fiesta sorpresa a Julie? Iré con gusto. No te preocupes, no le diré nada…_

_-Problemas en el paraíso?-pregunto con sorna, Shun, quien se acercaba hacia ella. _

_-Muy chistosito, no? Estoy atareadísima desde hace unos meses. Mi popularidad se ha extendido!_

_-Ojala no se te suba a la cabeza…-rió el  
><em>

_-Que insinúas?_

**El club clandestino de los de ultimo año sigue siendo clandestino. Solo unos pocos de 4° año y Noah de 2° pueden ingresar.**

_-Hola, podemos pasar?-llamaban a la puerta secreta Noah, Mason y Jesse_

_-Traemos cerveza y mi infaltable I-Pod!-anunció Mason_

_-Lo siento chicos, pero no pueden ingresar-respondió Volt desde el otro lado-Últimamente hay gente que sospecha de la existencia de este club. Al parecer no sirvió de nada las bombas lacrimógenas. _

_-Entonces como pasaremos por la puerta?-preguntó Jesse_

_-Con la contraseña. Noah la sabe ya._

_-Volt tiene razón-rió el aludido-Yo la se, así que entremos ya!_

_-Bueno-asintió Volt-…Contraseña?_

_-Gatito_

_Jesse y Mason estaban a punto de lanzar la carcajada cuando Volt les advirtió_

_-Los que se rian tendran que pagar por las cervezas! Pueden pasar  
><em>

**Anubias y Sellon estan tan competitivos y odiosos como siempre.  
><strong>

_-Pues déjame decirte, querido novio, que estas equivocado! Yo soy la mejor de los dos!_

_-Estás loca, Sellon! Soy yo!-recriminaba Anubias a su chica  
><em>

_-Yo! Verdad, chicas?_

_-SI!-dijeron en coro Chris y Soon, casi pareciendo fangirls_

_-Ah sí?-se burló Anubias-Pues dime, Noah. Quien es el que les gana a todos jugando Call of Duty?_

_-Obvio que tú, Anubias!_

_ -De veras?-atacó Sellon-Y quien fue la persona que sabe lanzar las jabalinas mejor que nadie?_

_-Tu, Sellon-admitió Noah_

_Cada vez se ponían más insoportables y Noah no tenía más opción que hablar con la verdad._

_-Lanzamiento de disco?_

_-Anubias_

_-Salto largo?_

_-Sellon_

_-Eructar del 1 al 100?_

_-Anubias_

_-Comer un combo de nachos gigantes en 10 minutos?_

_-Sellon_

_-Mejor besador?_

_Noah titubeó_

_-No sé. No hemos hecho concursos de besos jamás_

_-Pues empecemos ahora!-exclamó Sellon, tumbando a Anubias contra la pared y besándolo_

_-Yo soy mejor que tú en todo-dijo el, mientras introducía su lengua_

_-Nunca van a cambiar, verdad?-rió Jack_

**Rafe y Paige disfrutan su relación al máximo. Son muy unidos y se quieren. El único problema es que…**

_Ambos iban caminando por la calle, tomados de la mano. Rafe lucía una capucha celeste que le quedaba un poco grande. Y unos pantalones caqui cortos. Paige usaba un buzo deportivo usado, pero para Rafe estaba hermosa. _

_Hasta que pasaron por ahí una pareja de abuelitos. Se quedaron alabando a la feliz pareja._

_-No te parece lindo ver a los jóvenes de ahora enamorados como tortolitos?_

_-Ay, señor no es para tanto…-se excusó Rafe_

_-Eres una linda niña! Que tu musculoso y apuesto novio te proteja!_

_-Señor, yo no soy una niña…_

_-Acaso ese vejete me llamó un chico?_

_-Paige, por favor cálmate!_

**Aunque Noah fue rechazado mas de una vez por Chris, el aun sigue tras ella. **

_Sonó la campana. Llegó a las calles el bullicio de las risas escolares. Cada uno se iba a sus respectivas casas_

_-Quieres caminar con nosotros hoy?-preguntó Soon a Chris_

_-Claro! Vamos primero por hela...  
><em>

_-Hola Chris!-saludó Noah, dando saltitos mientras se acercaba a ella_

_-Ahí viene otra vez el escandaloso…-se quejó la rubia-Si ya lo he rechazado, verdad chicos?-volteó a ver que Robin ni Soon estaban_

_-Chicos?_

_-Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo!-se acercó Noah, dando vueltas a su alrededor, como un mosquito-Ibas por helado, no?  
><em>

_-Por que a mi?-se lamentaba ella_

**No importa que tan cruel sea ella con el, el aun la ama y la sigue a todas partes. Y saben que? Ultimamente Chris no esta quejandose de lo mucho que lo odia, como siempre lo hace. Sera que por fin siente algo por el?** Soon sigue un poco interesada en Sellon, pero su relacion con Robin es buena. ****

_-Que malo eres!-decia la pelirroja a su novio-Por que dejaste a mi amiga con ese perdedor_

_-Ten piedad, Soon. El pobre chico es buena onda. Y la quiere de verdad._

_-Si, pero es menor-suspiró ella_

_-Vamos por helado para que no te sientas tan triste? Te compro el que tiene cerezas, para picar_

_Noah vió a la pareja que caminaba hacia la heladería. Y no quería arruinarle el momento a Robin._

_-Mejor vamos por crepes, Chris?-le preguntó a su acompañante _

_-No gracias-dijo ella, no queriendo caminar con el-No tengo dinero_

_Esta era la oportunidad que Noah buscaba_

_-Que mal! Porque yo estuve vendiendo algunos en la Academia!-dijo mientras sacaba una gran cesta llena de esos apetitosos pastelitos._

_A la rubia se le hizo la boca agua_

_-Y por que no los ví hoy cuando estabamos en el club?_

_ -Porque estuviste evitandome todo el dia!_

_-Bueno, lo admito. Se ven sabrosos. Pero no tengo dinero_

_-Entonces prueba una muestra gratis!_

_La rubia iba a hacerlo, pero antes de tomar uno, lo vio con desconfianza._

_-Quieres algo a cambio, no?_

_-Una cita_

_-Ni muerta!_

_-Por favor! Sellon esta con Anubias y Shun con Alice! Que tienes que perder?_

_ -Tiene razon...-pensó ella-Bueno. Saldremos el sábado. Me gustan los dulces. Y las películas comicas. Yo pago la peli, tu los dulces. Trato?_

_-Hurra!-exclamó eufórico el menor_

_-No seas tan infantil_

_-Perdón_

_-Bueno, me vas a dar ese crepe o no?-dijo ella, suavizandose un poco  
><em>

_-Claro!_

_Aprovechando que Chris escogía los crepes de la canasta, Noah marcó a un numero de su celular.  
><em>

_-Aló? Alice Gehabich? Gracias, Alice! Funcionó perfecto! El viejo truco de la muestra gratis._

_-De nada, Noah. Ya era hora de que consiguieras algo con Chris.  
><em>

_-Tenía que hacerlo. De paso ya se dió cuenta de mis habilidades culinarias!  
><em>

_-Por fin saber cocinar te sirve de algo, jeje!-interrumpió una voz amiga, que tambien estaba en el celular  
><em>

_-Muy gracioso, Anubias...Pero que importa ya? Chris es mía!_

**Mylene tiene un nuevo asistente. Y sigue siendo la tirana monitora de siempre**

_-No otra vez! Es la decima papeleta esta semana!-lloriqueaba Lync_

_-Eso te pasa por caminar rápido._

_-Keith. Sálvame!_

_-No puedo, querido! Shadow me retiene!_

_-Esta vez dos papeletas!-reía el albino novio de la monitora-Una por correr rápido y la otra por todas las veces en las que Lync se le ha escapado a mi chica. Sii!_

_-Y por que a mí?-se quejó Keith_

_-Por ser su novio. Sii!_

_-Bien hecho, Shadow-dijo Mylene, guiñándole un ojo a su novio_

_-Sii!_

**Mason y Lena siguen juntos. El está un poco más maduro, aunque no deja de ser detestable y cretino.**

_-Hola, Lena! Te hablo para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños!_

_-Mason…Hoy no es mi cumpleaños_

_-Ah, perdón! Y que haces?-dijo él, con una falsa sonrisa_

_-Mason. Esa es la peor excusa hasta ahora. Puedo ver qué quieres algo de mí. Que quieres?_

_-No sé cómo decirte esto…_

_-No vamos a tener sexo otra vez, no? Estoy agotada y empiezo a creer que solo estás conmigo por eso_

_-No es eso. Te confieso algo? Quiero hacer contigo algo que no incluya sexo ni nada de eso. Vamos por helado. Me siento muy mal por lo que hice. Me porte como un…_

_-Imbécil?_

_-Iba a decir canalla, pero gracias._

_-Por fin te das cuenta-sonrió ligeramente ella_

**Billy volvió de su programa de intercambio. Ahora él y Julie disfrutaran su romance al máximo!**

_-Ay, chicas!-reía Julie, con los ojos vendados, mientras Runo y Mira le daban empujoncitos para que avance-Que se traen entre manos?_

_-Solo sigue caminando y escucha nuestras voces, ok?_

_-Ok!_

_La llevaron hasta su casa. Caminando por varias cuadras, ya que Julie vivía en las fronteras de la ciudad. Cuando entraron, Mira le quitó la venda y se prendieron las luces_

_-SORPRESA!_

_Eran todos sus amigos, que habían venido a verla. Julie reía avergonzada, entre risas y contoneos exagerados._

_-Ah! No debieron hacerlo! No es para tanto_

_-Pues aun falta la mejor parte! El pastel!-agregó Runo_

_En eso llegó un gran pastel glaseado de 15 pisos. Tan pronto ella lo tocó, el pastel se destrozó en mil pedazos mientras Billy emergía del pastel_

_-Sorpresa, mi amor! Ahora estaremos juntos!  
><em>

**Fabia hizo caso al consejo de Marucho y volvio con Ren. Ren y Marucho siguen siendo los mejores amigos. Ren no pertenece al otro bando, solo queria seguir estando cerca de Marucho. Se quieren mucho, pero de ahi al amor, no.**

_-Fabia! Quiero invitarte al cine! Veremos películas en 3-D!_

_-Suena fantástico, Ren! Y una cosa más…_

_-Que te pasa?_

_-Lamento ponerme tan celosa por Marucho. Es que yo siempre he pensado que si andas conmigo es porque soy tu mejor amiga. _

_-Y lo eres. Pero Marucho es especial para mí. Es mi mejor amigo. Aunque no te dejaría por el-dijo suavemente mientras le daba un beso en los labios  
><em>

_-Ya veo-murmuró ella, mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio_

_-Qué bueno que no te moleste porque Marucho también nos acompaña! Sera cita de a tres!_

_-QUE?_

**O no?**

_-Ren! Ya estoy aquí!-anunciaba Marucho, dando saltitos y con sus lentes en 3-D_

_-Marucho! Qué bueno que llegaste. Van a dar la nueva peli de Resident Evil en 3-D!_

_-Oh si! Me pregunto si tendrá más acción que la última vez_

_-Chicos…-interrumpió Fabia_

_-Claro!-la ignoró Ren-Tú crees que Alice gane a la Corporación Umbella esta vez?_

_-Aun le falta mucho! Pero es fuerte y bella! Lástima que no salga en el videojuego. Y no se ha muerto aun, a pesar de tantas secuelas!_

_-Chicos…-insistió Fabia_

_-Ahora no, Fabia. No vez que Marucho y yo estamos hablando sobre la trama de la película?_

_La joven suspiró enojada_

_-Bueno, podría ser peor. Al menos me volverá a prestar atención para cuando Marucho se vaya._

**El entrenador Barodius y la profe Kazarina aun no admiten su relacion, aunque todo el mundo lo sepa ya.**

_-Salimos mas tarde ya sabe a que. Entendido, Kazarina?-reia el entrenador con voz burlona_

_-Si...-respondió ella, sonrojandose  
><em>

_-Profe Kazarina! Usted sale con el entrenador?_

_-Claro que no!-negó terminantemente la mujer, aunque se estaba sonrojando más-Es un cretino!_

_-Entonces porque pone "Me gusta" a cada comentario en el Facebook?-preguntó Jack, sin dejar de reír_

_-No digas falsos testimonios, señor Punt!_

_En eso la mujer prendió su laptop y vio que en su Facebook, el Entrenador Barodius había puesto "Quiero dormir". De inmediato puso un "Me gusta"_

_-No le dije?-rió Jack mas fuerte_

**Mira y Dan siguen siendo novios de Dan y Runo. Siguen con sus locuras, pero aun estan juntos.  
><strong>

_-Resiste Dan!-gritaba Runo, cargando a su novio, con fuerza de hombre. Apartaba a todos los que se le atravesaran en el camino. Al fotógrafo escolar, Baron, le dio curiosidad y corrió con ella_

_-Runo! Que le pasó al Maestro Dan?_

_-Comió 20 pizzas a la vez! Tiene indigestión! _

_-Ya lo veo. Se ve fatal! Puedo tomarle una foto para el periódico escolar?_

_ -Normalmente me enojaría. Pero Dan se lo buscó por glotón!_

_-Se pueden apurar! Voy a vomitar-se quejaba Dan_

_-De verdad quieres salir con alguien así, Mira?-se burló Ace, quien junto a su novia, veían la patética escena-Yo valgo mucho más que ese perdedor_

_-Estas molesto conmigo por lo del beso?-preguntó ella, con una mirada picara-Ace esta celoso!_

_-No lo estoy! Pero me molesta ver como lo disfrutaste_

_-Eso no significa nada. Un beso solo fue un beso. Te amo a ti, Ace_

_-Mira…_

_-Aunque besar a Dan estuvo rico_

_-EH?_

**Ahora salgo con Shun, pero creen que esta historia acabó? Claro que no! Aun tengo muchas parejas que juntar. Y asi será para siempre!**

_-Para que viniste, Shun? Solo para sacarme de quicio_

_-No. Pasaba a saludar._

_-Bueno pues hola_

_No era así como yo lo quería-dijo él, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ella e inclinándolo hacia el suyo. Alice comprendió la señal hasta que…_

_Sonaba el celular de Alice, justo en el momento en el que se iban a besar de nuevo. Ella apartó a Shun y contestó  
><em>

_-Alice!-se oyó la voz de __Chan Lee, la primera persona a la que había unido con alguien-Mi relación con Joe empieza a volverse aburrida! Necesito tu ayuda para reconquistarlo!_

_-Claro! Esperame en la cafeteria que voy para allá y...Oye! Shun!_

_-Y además trae unos chocolates, un balde, una lagartija, el almuerzo del viernes y un melón!-dijo Shun, quien le había quitado el celular a su novia_

_-Como?_

_-Solo confía en mi, que Alice te espera allá, ok?-dijo el moreno antes de cortar la comunicación_

_-Para que todo eso?-preguntó Alice escandalizada_

_-Porque le va a servir para su reconquista de Joe_

_-Y el melón? No es temporada de melones_

_-Para retrasarla-dijo el, sonriendo mientras la atraía hacia el-Y tener mas tiempo de hacer esto!-dijo mientras la acercaba más y la besaba. Estuvieron un largo rato así, jugando con sus labios y lenguas. Ella lo vió a los ojos, sonrojada.  
><em>

_-Te amo, Shun_

_El moreno le lanzó una risa sarcastica  
><em>

_-No me bofetearas, verdad?_

_-Muy gracioso..._**  
><strong>

**...O por lo menos hasta que termine la Academia.**_  
><em>

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**Y bien! Por fin lo acabe! Ahora a estudiar para los parciales de la uni! Mando saludos a todos los que me apoyaron con este fic.

**Toane07, Estelaluna, BianKa-Dark-Wolf, Yukistar, Sakari1495, Maky Siempre Contigo, AliceXDemons, Alicexxxshun, LaRoussSeidy, FlowerBloom, Nanashi no Gombee, Andorea, AmayaKuso, Sora-Tsuki13,XNeko-AliceX**

**Y saludos para Arisu-bakugan y Paolagehabich, quienes aunque no comentaron, son unas chicas geniales tanto en el Fanfiction como el Deviantart!**


End file.
